


"Advent"ures of Supercorp

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: An advent fanfiction calendar of Supercorp goodness.A fanfic a day all the way until Christmas.December 25th: Adventures in Super Santa.





	1. Adventures in Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Check back here each day in December for another oneshot that will hopefully brighten your day during this holiday season. 
> 
> Most will be fluffy supercorp but I do have a few planned that have more to do with friendship too. A few might be slightly angsty but I promise they will have happy endings. God knows we all need more happy endings. 
> 
> Most will just be one shots (though I may expand some later on) but a few might end up being connected it just depends really. I only have a few written ahead of time.

Waking up to see Alex Danvers staring at her over the top of her coffee cup from the kitchen island wasn’t exactly an ideal situation but considering that just two days before she had woken up surrounded by her mother’s minions, this didn’t seem quite as bad.

The stare was definitely unsettling though so as soon as Lena sat up from the bed she started to explain.

“Sorry, we… She-” Lena looked at Kara sleeping next to her on the bed, flashes of destroyed apartments and Kara blowing up the air mattress herself so the pump wouldn’t wake up Alex were running through her head. “She said we should come here. For what it’s worth, I thought we should at least ask you but she said we would be better off if we didn’t wake you. Lillian, she-”

“I know. Winn called me to come in not too long after you two got here, I think. I just got back. Coffee?” Alex tilted her head towards a coffee maker with freshly brewed coffee in it and Lena gratefully slipped out from the blankets Kara had drug out of a closet for them and went to enjoy some very much needed caffeine.

“Sugar, creamer, and other coffee stuff is in the cabinet above you and any of those cups on the counter are clean.”

“Thank you.”

Once her coffee was fixed to her liking- with more sugar and mocha creamer than she would normally allowed herself to indulge in- she sipped it carefully and considered what to do next.

Thankfully, before she could think too hard about the fact that she was just standing around awkwardly in Kara’s sister’s kitchen, Alex gestured to a stool across the island for her.

“How is she?” 

They both looked over at Kara softly snoring away on the air mattress in the middle of the living room floor then Lena answered.

“Honestly? I think she's more mad at herself than anything right now. She said something about not losing a lot of stuff because she keeps a lot of her more personal stuff in storage in case something like this did ever happen but she was so mad she didn’t hear the guy until it was too late. She didn’t even seem to care about the fact her apartment had blown up, she was just mad she couldn’t stop the guy from setting it off and that we almost died again on top of everything that had happened the day before.”

She thought that maybe Alex would blame her for everything that had happened because really it was her fault in a way but she surprised her instead.

“And how are you?”

“Me?” Alex just continued to stare blankly at her while sipping her coffee. It was the look of someone who had been through entirely too much the last two days.

“I… don’t know. My mom had her lackeys drag me from my home and then set fire to it to make it look like I was dead in another crazy attempt to get rid of Supergirl. Now she's dead because she tried to use one of Lex’s crazy weapons and then the last of her lackeys decided to honor her final wishes and tried to kill me by blowing up Kara’s apartment and I just- I’m sad she’s gone. But I’m so relieved she can’t hurt anyone else now.”

“That has to be hard but other than your mother, no one else was seriously hurt, which is very rare, and I have you to thank for that. If you hadn’t kept your cool and did what you could to hold her off I’m sure quite a few of my agents would have be injured or worse.”

Lena didn’t know what to say to that because she really felt she could have done more than she did but she felt it would be useless trying to argue with the agent so they just sipped their coffee in silence until Kara shot out of the bed in a panic.

She looked around rapidly but relaxed once she saw the two of them at the island.

“Good morning my dear freeloading homeless sister. Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” Kara sunk down into the stool next to Lena and grinned at Alex until Alex glared and got up to fix Kara’s coffee with a sigh.

An insane amount of sugar and flavored creamers later, Alex was handing Kara her coffee and sitting back at the island.

“The DEO has been working on both of your apartments to see what can be salvaged but it’s not looking too good. Some kitchen stuff and some of the stuff in Lena’s living room wasn’t touched by the fire but your office and bedroom are toast. On the other hand, Kara your bedroom mostly survived though you are going to be picking glass and other debris out of your clothes for a while. Not much else survived. Huh, if you combined what's left you two would almost have one functional apartment.”

Talking about this was only making Lena feel even more guilty but suddenly she had a thought. 

A crazy thought, but a thought.

Kara starting asking for details from Alex on the status of her favorite clothes and other things so Lena took the time to pull out her phone that somehow still had a little battery left after everything she had been through.

A few quick taps later and a text to the realtor who had found her first apartment was sent off.

Kara was still mourning the loss of her favorite house shoes when the realtor texted back with a rather short list of immediately available places.

“Kara.” 

“Hmm?” Kara had been in the middle of annoying Alex about something- judging from Alex’s face- but immediately turned her attention to Lena.

“Which one do you like better?” she said as she held out the phone for Kara to see.

“Oooh, apartment hunting already? Let’s see…” It didn’t take too long for Kara to get tired of trying to see everything on Lena’s phone so Alex was talked into bringing out her laptop and they were all debating on the pros and cons of the three places.

“It has to have a balcony so that’s a no on the first one,” Lena said ignoring the strange look she was getting from Alex.

“This one is too far from both Catco and L-Corp it would take you forever to get to work,” Kara pointed out.

“This one has the best security,” Alex chipped in.

In the end, they narrowed it down to one nearly perfect place. 

Lena quickly excused herself from the kitchen island to make a phone call and when she got back Alex and Kara were arguing over what kind of food to get since none of them had eaten properly in over twenty four hours and Kara was going to starve to death soon if they didn’t eat.

In the end, they couldn’t decide and Kara ended up flying out the window with a plan to just get whatever she found first. 

Ten minutes later, they were filling their bellies with the most random assortment of food because Kara couldn’t decide what she wanted and ended up getting some of everything.

Thirty minutes after that, just as they were finishing up, there was a knock on the door.

Immediately both Danvers sisters were on edge but relaxed when it was revealed to just be a very out of breath realtor.

“Hello Ms. Luthor. I must say it was a challenge but I got everything in order for you as soon as I could. I just need you to sign a few things…” 

Another ten minutes later the short man was handing two sets of keys to Lena and bidding them farewell.

“Damn Luthor, it took nearly a month of back and forth crap to be able to sign the papers when I rented this place and another week to actually get the keys.”

Lena just shrugged. “Money does have a penchant for speeding things up quite a bit. I offered to pay more than double the amount they were asking so I imagine they were quite eager to take the deal.”

Alex grimaced at the thought of just how much money that was but Kara was getting used to Lena spending ridiculous amounts of money on things so she just grinned at her.

“I’m glad you got that taken care of so quickly. It’s a really nice place too. Unfortunately for Alex here, she’s just going to have to deal with me for a little longer because I don’t think I’ll be quite as lucky. Especially if the potential new landlords look into what happened to the last apartment I rented.”

Deep breath. No need to be nervous. 

“Actually…”

Lena stuck out her hand with one of the sets of keys in it, jingling them impatiently when Kara just stared at them.

“Wha-?”

“It’s my mother’s fault all this happened in the first place so this is the least I can do to try and make it up to you. It can just be until you find a place of your own so you don’t have to rush or you can stay as long as you want. It has three bedrooms, it has plenty of space.”

“I...You- you want me to stay with you?” 

“Yes.” 

Alex was trying to hide her snickering behind her hand at Kara’s shocked face but it wasn’t working very well.

“I- okay…” Kara seemed to argue with herself for a second before nodding her head slightly. “Yeah, okay. If you are sure?”

“I am.” 

“Thank you. It will definitely than sleeping on that air mattress here. Or trying to share a bed with Alex. She kicks in her sleep. Hard.”

“Uh, rude. I only kick because you turn into a freaking koala and try to squeeze me to death in my sleep.” 

Lena could tell they were about to start bickering good naturedly again but now that she had the keys to a new place, she knew there were a ton of things that need to be done.

“Speaking of, Kara, if the DEO doesn’t need you for anything for awhile we should probably go shopping for some furniture otherwise I’m afraid we might have to borrow Alex’s air mattress again.”

“Oh, right. Okay. Good idea.”

And so, that’s how Lena found herself mattress and furniture shopping- in borrowed clothes from Alex- with Kara for their new apartment.

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Adventures in Sleep Floating

Alex Danvers was not having a great day.

It started when she was woken up at four am because some rogue alien crash landed and then tried to brainwash the people of National city.

It got even worse when it became clear that this wasn’t going to be an easy fix which meant they could use all the help they could get.

Meaning Lena Luthor was currently in the DEO helping them.

The woman still hadn’t given Alex any reason to doubt her but Alex just found it hard to trust her with her family history, despite the many, many, many, many times Kara had insisted that Lena wasn’t like her family.

It was hard for her to completely trust anyone that Kara befriended, she just knew it was only a matter of time before the wrong person found out about Kara’s secret.

And that time was apparently, now.

“What do you mean she knows?” Nothing could describe the sound that came out of Alex’s mouth better than the word ‘inhuman screeching’. It was painful to even her own ears but she couldn’t help it. This day was going from bad to worse at an alarming pace.

“If it makes you feel any better I didn’t know she knew until just now too.”

“Not really,” Alex groaned.

“I don’t know how it happened. I wanted to tell her for a while but the right time never came up but I swear I have been so careful to keep it a secret, I don’t know how she found out.”

Alex had some choice words for her sister but she bit them back when she saw the incredulous look Lena gave Kara.

“Kara, you literally float in your sleep.”

Kara blushed but couldn't say anything before Alex exploded.

“WHAT?” Surely she did not hear what she thought she just heard. “How do you know that?”

“You’re a smart woman, agent, I think you can figure it out,” Lena replied, crossing her arms over her chest as the two women glared at each other.

“Ummm, guys? Can we maybe not fight about this right now? We really need to figure out how to deal with this alien.”

As it turns out, all they needed to do was let Alex loose on the alien. The Alien had been prepared for guns and most of their other weapons but it had not be prepared for an extremely irritated human woman to attack with her bare fists.

It was certainly a sight the DEO would never forget and it was so nice to be able to work out her frustrations that Alex almost forgot why she was even having a bad day to start with.

Almost.

Then it got even worse when she got home and told Maggie what had happened who looked at her like she had grown a second head.

“You didn’t know they were dating? Babe. Seriously? Have you seen them literally anytime they are within ten feet of each other? It’s so sweet it’s almost sickening. I love you, but you must be blind.”

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

 

Lena was used to being warm when she slept these days considering that she normally had a kryptonian heater in bed with her more often than not lately so when she felt a cold chill run over her body she rolled over to face the other side of the bed with a groan.

As expected, the other side of the bed was completely empty. Empty of the body that should be resting there and empty of both the sheet and thick blanket that covered Lena’s bed.

“If you weren’t so adorable, I swear…” Lena grumbled to herself as she stood up on her own bed and reached up on her tiptoes so that she could reach the floating mass of blankets that was resting against the ceiling of her bedroom.

It took some pulling and tugging then when Kara was down far enough Lena put her full weight into pushing the kryptonian down to rest on the bed.

Lena quickly slipped under the blankets that were back on her bed and wrapped herself tightly around Kara where Lena quickly fell back asleep knowing her alarm would be going off in just a few hours and wanted to get as much sleep as possible.


	3. Adventures in Soulmates

It had only been a few weeks before her mother died that little Lena had gotten curious enough to ask about the black splotches that she noticed on a lot of people, herself included.

Her mother had tried to keep it simple but she had explained that those were soulmate marks.

They were indicators of where your soulmate will first touch you at and once it happened, the black splotches would turn into a rainbow of colors.

Understandably, she had been excited and spent many days staring down at the dark splotches covering the palm of her hand, wonder who her soulmate was even though she didn’t really have a good understanding of what a soulmate even was.

A life long friend, her mother had told her. Someone who would be with you through the good times and the bad.

It sounded amazing.

Even more so when her mother died and she was adopted into the Luthor household.

She spend even more time then, wondering who would be her soulmate because she really could use someone like that right now. She spent so much time looking at her hand that she realized the splotches were vaguely in the shape of a handprint. Like the first time she touched her soulmate it would be in a handshake.

A year passed and once Lillian considered her to be polite and well behaved enough- after many hours of strict tutoring on etiquette- she was finally shown off to the world and Lena found herself panicking.

There was a boy a few years older than her who belong to a friend of her new mother’s. He wanted to be there just as much as she did, she could tell, but they both knew what was expected of each other and he held his hand out to shake hers.

He held out his left hand so she would have to shake his hand with her right one, the one with the marks on it.

What if this was the one? What if her splotches turned into colors at his touch? She didn’t know why but even though she desperately wanted a friend, she didn’t think she wanted it to be him.

But she had no choice, Lillian was giving her a look that meant she would be sorry if she didn’t do this so she took his hand and firmly shook it.

Nothing changed.

But it wasn’t the last time she would be forced to shake hand after hand as she was paraded around like her mother’s little doll.

By the age of six, she had given up panicking every time someone touched her hand.

At the age of eight, she realized that her soulmate would have to have a similar mark on their hand if shaking hands was the way they first met so her panic was reserved only for those that had marks on their hands too which was rather common.

By ten, she had given up completely again. She had shook hands with so many people despite her young age that she didn’t even think about it anymore. Studies needed to be her number one priority anyway. She didn’t have time to mess with this whole soulmate business anyway.

She was sixteen when a new girl transfered into her class with similar marks on her hand. It was the first time Lena felt hopeful and was starting to have an inkling of why she hadn’t wanted that boy to be her soulmate so long ago.

The girl ended up being extremely popular while Lena tended to keep to herself so it took a month before she could work up the courage to introduce herself with a handshake.

The day she had decided she was going to bite the bullet and go for it, the girl showed up to class showing off her brand new colors and talking about some boy that had helped her up when she slipped on some ice.

By the time she got to college she had given up on finding her soulmate and instead threw herself into her studies and various parties around campus. She may not have found her soulmate but she had found people she could connect with. People she cared about and girls she had dated.

Then Lex happened and no one would dare go near her and she realized that despite her mark, maybe she didn’t have a soulmate after all. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe her soulmate had already died.

Or maybe her soulmate would just never find her because no one would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole now.

* * *

 

Things were going well for her now. For the first time, Lena felt like she sort of had her feet back under her after Lex had pulled the rug out from under her with his crazy actions.

She had a goal now. She was going to do good.

She had a company to run.

So of course, immediately after moving, something just had to happen.

She knew this day wasn’t going to go well when she got back to her office and found Clark Kent waiting for her with some blonde at his side.

Despite how reckless and dangerous it was because she could have been caught, she had made an effort to looking to Lex’s files, desperate to find some reason why or how he had slipped so far without her realizing. All she found though was more information than she could ever want on Superman.

So she was very well aware of who Clark Kent was and why he was really in her office.

Still Lena tried to be nice, tried to point out she was only trying to do good but she was sure it was going right over Clark’s head.

The girl though, Kara, as she had come to find out, she seemed to believe her or at least wasn’t as closed minded as Clark.

It wasn’t until she was in the helicopter fearing for her life that she saw Superman and Supergirl side by side in front of the helicopter and she realized why Kara was there since she wasn’t a reporter.

Seeing Supergirl close up as she ducked into the helicopter to check on her only confirmed her suspicions.

So imagine her surprise when a few days later, Jess informed her of a reporter wanting her take on the president’s alien amnesty act and it turned out to be Kara Danvers herself.

These days she hardly gave her splotches any thought and definitely didn’t think twice about shaking hands with anyone.

So it was likely that- combined with the fact that she found it hard not to stare at Kara- that she didn’t notice both of their hands blooming with color as soon as they touched.

In fact, she was so concerned about what kind of horrible article Supergirl was going to write about her after the alien detection device fiasco that she didn’t notice it until much later when she reached her hand out to take a stack of papers from Jess who gasped.

It was like an artist had used her hand as a canvas for a brilliant water color painting.

It was beautiful.

And absolutely terrifying.

She knew her splotches were still dark when she had eaten lunch because she had gotten mustard all over her hand and had to wipe it off and she had only had two meetings between then and now.

One with a very cranky and unpleasant old man.

And the one with Kara Danvers.

Both were equally terrifying.

One of them was well, a man, and more than twice her age.

And the other one was freaking Supergirl.

 _Supergirl_.

This could not be happening.

* * *

 

Like most things in her life she didn’t want to deal with, she just tried to ignore the whole situation until she had some time to really sit down and think it through but it was very hard to do so when her hand was so colorful it kept catching her eye.

But she remained strong.

Even if Jess had helpfully slipped an article on her desk talking about the old man she had had a meeting with where he talks about how he already found his soulmate.

So that just left Supergirl.

Supergirl who would no doubt want nothing to do with her once she realized they were soulmates. The ideal of it was probably the most revolting thing in the world to her after what Lex had tried to do to her cousin.

Then there was the whole thing about the alien detection device. She really had just wanted to see if it worked on Kara but after seeing Kara get so passionate about it she was starting to have her doubts about the device already.

And then Jess brought her the new Catco issue where the page that held Kara’s article was already dog eared for her.

She was almost afraid to read it but it was absolutely not what she had been expecting.

Before she really realized what she was doing, she was calling out to Jess.

“Jess? See if you can get ahold of Ms. Danvers for me. I’d like to speak to her.”

* * *

 

“Oh I tried. I wrote a scathing article about your device. And my boss tossed it. He made me redo it.”

“Oh, well that explains it.” There went the tiniest sliver hope that she had clung to when she saw all the pretty colors scattered across Kara’s hand.

“The funny thing is, I’m glad he did. Not at first, of course, but some things happened that made me change my mind.”

“Did it have something to do with this?” Lena held her hand palm up so that Kara could see the colors.

She expected a lot of different reactions from Kara. She expected disgust, maybe fear, maybe even shock if she hadn’t had the time to realize it was Lena who was her soulmate since she did seem to be a pretty busy person after all.

She did not expect Kara to _blush_.

“Um, well… It was more that I realized there are some bad aliens too even though I still think alien amnesty is a good thing but yeah… that helped too. I figured I should try to see it from your perspective too.”

“Yeah? That’s good. I feel like I should apologize though, this must be disappointing.”

Kara shifted on the couch so that she was facing Lena more and looked at her strangely.

“Why would I be disappointed?”

“Why wouldn’t you be? Your soulmate is a Luthor and you’re a Super. The media would have a field day with this and not in a good way.”

“Wha-? I-I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not- I’m just Kara. I-” Kara’s mouth snapped shut when Lena pulled out her phone that was still on a picture someone had taken of Supergirl flying around shortly after leaving her office, now sporting color on her hand.

“It would be quite a coincidence, don’t you think?”

Kara squirmed in her seat and tried one more time but it was a weak attempt. “I’m not her…”

“You probably won’t believe it but your secret is safe with me.”

Kara stopped squirming and took a minute to really look at Lena who was starting to get uncomfortable with the intense staring just as Kara seemed to make up her mind and grabbed Lena’s hand so they could slot them together again.

“I believe you.”

Looking at their hands together, colors lining up together perfectly where their hands met, Lena started to think maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all


	4. Adventures in Utter Betrayal

"Look at this city! Look at what you’re doing! This is your home now, how could you destroy it like this?”

Kara was looking at her with the most heart broken expression, like her trust had been completely broken.

“Kara-”

“I believed in you, Lena. How could you do this?”

There was a sigh. “Kara-”

“I-I can’t. I can’t do this right now. I have to go.” And then she was dramatically throwing herself off the balcony, flying off into the night sky leaving Lena to sigh into her wine glass.

It was only a few minutes later that Alex showed up to lean on the balcony next to her.

“You know, Kara can forgive a lot of things but I don’t know if she can forgive this.”

“I know. It’s too late now though. Everything is already in place.” Lena griped her glass tighter, wishing she had never started this whole thing in the first place.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry my sister is so over dramatic.”

A small chuckle escaped Lena before she could stop it. “It’s alright. I should have seen this coming. I knew she wouldn’t like it but I didn’t think she would react like this. I just hope she can forgive me at some point.”

At that, Alex gave her a firm clap on the back and a grin. “Well, considering you are her wife, I think she will find it in her to forgive you. Eventually. I better get back down there though, I need to make sure the security team is on their toes.”

Below them, event planners scrambled to get ready for the latest L-Corp event.

The National City Kale Festival.


	5. Adventures in Superpowers

“So that’s it? You’re just letting me go?” Lena was staring at the DEO agents incredulously. “A Luthor suddenly has superpowers and you are just letting me walk out of here?”

“Yes, you are free to go, Ms. Luthor. If you find that you have any complications from the accident or from these new powers we would be happy to help though.”

Something was seriously wrong here. Either there was just going to be a firing squad waiting for her as soon as she walked out of the building to end her or the DEO was not as smart as she had been led to believe.

Of course, she wouldn’t actually use these powers for anything evil- in fact, she would rather not use them at all- but she didn’t think there was anyone in the world who would believe that.

Except maybe Kara but even that was iffy now. It was one thing for Kara to believe in her when when was just a normal powerless human but she imagined it would be something entirely different now that she wasn’t powerless and had even more potential to cause chaos and destruction.

After all, that’s what Luthors do.

So why the hell were they just letting her go?

“I don’t understand,” she tried again but didn't know what else to say.

Finally a voice and face she recognized came out of the sea of unrecognizable DEO agents.

“Maybe I can help?” Winn said as he came to a stop a few feet away from her. “So like, Supergirl doesn’t get truly angry very often but when she does it is honestly terrifying and she threatened to do some particularly vicious things to the entirety of the DEO if anyone tried to keep you detained. So uh, if you could please leave now that would be great before she thinks we did try to keep you here.”

Lena nodded and then a few minutes later found herself being driven back to her apartment by a DEO agent.

This is definitely not how she had imagined her day going.

* * *

 

She really didn’t remember much, just that there was an accident, very bright lights and possibly an explosion then waking up in the DEO feeling different and being told she had superpowers now.

A metahuman, they said.

Understandably she was a little afraid. She didn’t know what her powers were, what she could do, or how they were triggered so once she got home she just sat on her couch and watched TV, trying not to make any sudden moments or do anything that might trigger her powers unexpectedly.

She was pretty sure if she was a danger to herself or to others she wouldn’t have been allowed to leave the DEO no matter what Supergirl had said but she was still wary of what could happen if she wasn’t careful.

So of course, she was so on edge that when there was a light tap on her balcony door she flew off the couch and nearly screamed.

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened today.”

“What you did today was stupid,” was the first thing out of her mouth once she calmed her racing heart.

Kara immediately blanched and looked guilty. “I know, I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have seen it coming and I shouldn’t have let you be so close to the explosion. It’s my fault you are like this and I’m-”

Lena put her hand up to stop what was going to be a typical Kara length rant.

“No, not that. That wasn’t your fault. If anything it was mine for getting in the way. I meant, you letting me roam free. I’m a danger to people now.”

Kara seemed taken aback at that but quickly recovered. “Does that mean you think I’m a danger to people then?”

“Of course not,” Lena frowned then waved her hand between the two of them before taking a seat on the couch again. “But you are you and I’m… me.”

Determined, Kara sat down on the couch facing Lena and took one of her hands in both of hers.

 “You are you. You are Lena Luthor, the kind hearted person who is doing her best to change the way people see her company. The person who funds hospitals for sick kids and spends her days off walking shelter dogs and volunteering at soup kitchens. There is not a single part of me that thinks you would even consider using your new abilities for anything other than good.”

She tried really hard not to but in the end, Lena couldn’t keep the sob from escaping her throat or the tears from running down her cheeks.

“I don’t know how to use them. I don’t want to use them. I don’t think I can be a hero. What if I hurt someone on accident?”

It took some time for her to choke the words out in between sobs and if Kara hadn’t had super hearing, she probably wouldn’t have been able to make them out but she did.

“You already are a hero. You’re a hero to those sick kids, shelter dogs, and hungry people. But, no one is pressuring you to suddenly become a superhero just because you have powers now. That’s a decision that’s yours alone. We promised no more lies after you found out about Supergirl so I won’t lie now. It would be awesome to have you as a crime fighting partner but honestly I’m just so relieved that with these powers you have a chance of defending yourself from all the crazy people who try to kill you.”

The soothing motions Kara’s thumb was making over the back of her hand combined with Kara’s speech was helping her calm down and get a hold of herself somewhat.

“Now as for accidents, they probably will happen. Did you know that I’m really good at fixing and replacing sheetrock? I’m pretty sure just about every wall in mine and Alex’s old bedroom has been replaced at some point because I was super clumsy and unused to my powers. Lucky for you though, you have a nearly indestructible best friend and a definitely indestructible testing room at the DEO we can use.”

“Yeah? Are you sure they will let me back in there? They seemed pretty eager to get rid of me so they didn’t face your wrath.” It was delivered weakly, her voice still strained from the crying but it was enough to make Kara’s face heat up.

“Haha… Yeah… I might have gone a little over board but I had to finish up some things and I was afraid they were going to make you feel worse if I wasn’t done in time to see you when you woke up.”

“It was a certainly a little dramatic but thank you.”

Kara shot her one of those smiles that always made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle and Lena realized that maybe it would be okay after all.

She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but she was very lucky to have Kara in her life and together they would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was deliberately vague about what powers Lena has because I couldn't decide what kind of powers she should have...


	6. Adventures in Decorating Catco

In years past, Cat Grant had never allowed Catco to be decorated for Christmas more than a tastefully decorated tree in the lobby and no decorations of any kind could ever set foot on her floor.

The highly commercialized holiday stifled her creativity, she had mentioned once, that it was bad enough to have to deal with it at home for Carter, she couldn’t possibly handle it at work too.

So when James had been left to run Catco he had decided to stick with the no Christmas rule too. Christmas was nice and all, but this was a place of business. It needed to be professional and he didn’t want to rock the boat of his tentative leadership by changing more than he already had. 

Over the summer, he had already made it clear that the rule was staying so that no one- Kara- got any ideas about trying to pester him into changing the rule. 

So why on earth did he have to make his way through literally hundreds of people stringing up lights and other decorations to get to his office this morning?

He was going to get to the bottom of this immediately and he knew just where to start.

“Kara!” he called out as he managed to catch sight of her rushing around with a box of garland in her hands.

“Oh, good morning James.” She stopped and walked over to where he was standing with a smile on her face.

“What is going on here?”

“Lena said we could decorate this year, isn’t that wonderful?” Then she was off, having eyed a spot on the wall that could use more garland.

“Of course she did,” he muttered to himself as he headed towards his office but stopped a few feet away from it as he noticed his desk was absolutely covered in holiday cheer and that Lena was sitting at his desk, typing away on her laptop with a santa hat on her head.

It didn’t take her long to notice that he was staring. “I realize Catco has had this whole ‘no Christmas’ thing going on for a long time but I'll be honest with you, Mr. Olsen, I simply can not say no to Kara.”

Before James got a chance to say anything to that, Kara brushed past him to talk to Lena.

“The project manager says he knows a guy who rents out this rideable train set with its own tracks and said that that he could have it set up so it goes all around the first floor. Can we do it? Please?”

“Absolutely not,” James nearly shouted just as Lena said, “sure.”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kara had practically flown around the desk and thrown her arms around Lena in a big hug, kissing her cheek to punctuate each ‘thank you’ before rushing off to presumably share the good news.

If James hadn’t still been standing there in shock, Lena probably would have melted into a puddle right then and there but he was so she kept calm, at least outwardly.

Eventually, James just sighed. “You buying Catco makes so much more sense now.”


	7. Adventures in Marriage Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are stand alone oneshots but this one can be read as a sequel to last chapter: Adventures in Decorating Catco.

“Okay fine, I’ll ask her but why can’t you just ask her?” Kara whispered to James as they talked a few feet away from Lena’s open office door.

“Because if I ask her, she will say no. But if you ask her it's practically a guaranteed yes.”

Crossing her arms defensively, Kara huffed, “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

James rolled his eyes at her, just wanting to get on with this so he could get to work on the hundreds of other things he needed to do today but if Kara could get Lena to agree to this it would make his job so much easier.

“I mean that she can’t seem to say no to you.”

“That’s not true.”  
“Kara, you talked her into adding four different kinds of potstickers to the menu when we had that employee appreciation thing last week,” James said then chuckled a little as a thought occurred to him, “hell, I bet you could ask her to marry you and she would say yes.”

A faint blush spread across Kara’s cheeks but then she got a determined look on her face.

“Oh yeah? Well let’s see…” She turned around and headed into Lena’s office before James could figure out what she was doing.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yes?” she said, without looking up from the expense report she was frowning at.

“Will you marry me?”

Kara looked behind her at a slack jawed James with a smug look on her face, fully expecting Lena to either flat out say no or stop what she was doing to look up at her in confusion. She even considered the fact that maybe Lena would get angry.

She did not expect Lena to say yes but she did with no hesitation whatsoever.

It took a minute of Kara opening and closing her mouth like a fish for her to finally get her mouth under control again. “Buh-wha-I...Did you even hear what I asked?”

“Yes? You asked me to marry you, did you not?” Lena was looking up at her with a smirk on her face, causing a deep blush to spread across Kara’s face.

So naturally, she panicked and fled the entire building at a speed that was definitely not human.

* * *

 

Snapper was definitely going to fire her but it was probably for the best anyway, she wasn’t sure if she could ever go back to work and face Lena after that anyway. She just wanted to prove James wrong, how did it turn out like this?

And the worst part was, now she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

About Lena.

And her.

Together.

Wives.

Sure she had maybe thought about Lena in a way that wasn’t strictly friendly once or twice or more but really who could blame her? She did have eyes after all and her best friend was very attractive.

With those eyes.

And that hair.

And that face.

That everything.

But that’s what they were. Friends.

Well at least they were until she had decided to make an utter fool of herself today. Now Lena probably wouldn’t want to have anything to do with her.

Rao, what if Lena thought she had a crush on her?

That would be horrible because it wasn’t true.

She did not have a crush on Lena.

At least, that’s what she was trying to tell herself but the more she thought about it the more she was realizing she was probably wrong.

She also realized that she was going to need some help with this.

* * *

 

“God, something smells good in here. Whose lunch is that?” Maggie announced loudly as she walked into the bullpen with the intention of doing paperwork at her desk but now she was thinking maybe she could take off for her lunch break instead.

“Yours, apparently,” one of the senior detectives said, pointing at her desk where Kara was sitting with a few bags of takeout.

“Well well, what are you doing here Little Danvers? If Alex sent you here to try and bribe me into confessing what I got her for her birthday you are out of luck.”

“Maggie, hi!” Kara jumped up as Maggie approached the desk, nearly sending the food on her lap flying but steadied it just in time. “No, Alex didn’t send me. I just, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about, if you have time? Alex said you probably wouldn’t have had your lunch break yet so I thought maybe we could eat and talk?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes in suspicion but took the bag Kara was handing her anyway, gesturing for her to follow her into the break room where they could talk mostly privately.

“I’m not sure I believe you but that food smells amazing so I don’t really care. What’s up and why me?”

Maggie started digging into her food while Kara just started pushing hers around in the container it was in.

“Um well. I have a problem and I think talking to you would be more helpful than talking to Alex.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide and she held up a hand to stop Kara from saying anymore. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

True to her word, she came right back and was holding something small in her hand that she then held out for Kara to take.

“I saw this a long time ago and Alex didn’t quite get it but I knew this day would come.”

Kara frowned in confusion then looked at the small round object that was now in her hand.

It was a rainbow button pin with the words “Super Gay” written on it.

“How in the name of Rao did you know? I didn’t even know until like an hour ago!”

Maggie scoffed at that. “Please, have you seen you and Little Luthor anytime you are in the same room together? So what happened? Did she kiss you? I always figured she would give up waiting for you to figure it out one day and just lay one on you.”

The blush was back on Kara’s face and she mumbled around the giant bite of food she had just shoved in her mouth.

“I’m sorry, wanna try that again?”

“I asked Lena to marry me.”

There was a long pause then, “what is it with you Danvers always rushing into wedding proposals?”

* * *

 

It was probably one of the most awkward talks she had ever had but in the end, it had definitely helped.

Helped with her coming to terms with her bisexuality that is. It hadn’t really helped with the whole ‘how do you face your best friend after asking them to marry you’ thing though.

So now she was back at her apartment trying to figure out if it was worth trying to give Snapper some kind of excuse for why she skipped the rest of the work day or if she should just give up and go back to considering a cross country move to save herself the embarrassment of facing Lena.

Lena who she was having an even harder time not thinking about after Maggie had pretty much forced her to admit she had a crush on her.

Lena whose lips she suddenly could not stop daydreaming about kissing.

Lena whose heartbeat was currently making its way down the hall to Kara’s apartment.

Lena who was knocking on the door.

Oh Rao, Lena was knocking on her door.

In the span of just a few seconds, Kara fought with herself over answering the door or not but in the end, she found herself answering the door. She couldn’t stand the thought of Lena thinking that she was ignoring her.

“Hey come in, what brings you here?”

Instead of coming in and taking a seat on the couch or at the table like she normally did, Lena just stood off to the side and wrung her hands together nervously.

“Well, you didn’t come back to work so I wanted to see if you were okay and I… I wanted to apologize. For earlier. I couldn’t hear what you were saying but I had noticed you talking to James just before you came in so when you asked that, I assumed it was some kind of joke. I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Kara looked a little sad at that. “So you didn’t mean it then?” Of course she didn’t mean it, Kara reminded herself. She didn’t even know why she asked that but it was too late because now Lena was looking at her curiously.

“I-” Lena floundered for a minute before clearing her throat, “I don’t think I should really be answering that until we’ve had at least one date, don’t you think?”

Lena thought that would get her out of this mess, that maybe it would fluster Kara enough that she could make an excuse to escape and maybe they could just never talk about this again but she was wrong.

“That makes sense. How about Friday night? We could go see that movie you have been talking about seeing.”

Lena was quiet for a minute and it was enough to undo all the courage Kara had built up to get her this far.

“If this is all part of some stupid prank between you and James, I don’t want any part of it.”

Eyes wide, Kara was quick to respond, “No, no! It’s not, I promise. Well not really, anyway? It was James fault in the first place he was trying to get me to ask you to replace some machine he says isn’t working right even though everyone else says they haven’t had a problem with it and he was teasing me that you would say yes to anything I asked, even if it was to marry me and he was so smug about it I thought I would show him but then you said yes and I kinda panicked because I thought about how nice that would be and it made me realize that I have had a ridiculously huge crush on you for a long time now so… yeah. I really would like to take you out on a date if that’s something you want too.”

Lena was silent for just a second too long again so Kara rushed to offer a way out, “if you don’t want that though we can absolutely forget any of this happened and just go back to being friends, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything so if you don’t feel the same way it’s perfectly okay. I-”

Kara was cut off in the best way possible: with Lena’s lips pressed against her own.


	8. Adventures in Gay Culture

“I mean it’s fine if that’s the one you want, it’s not that big of a deal. I just don’t see why we really have to have a rainbow colored cake at our wedding.”

Maggie just shook her head at her soon to be wife. “Babe, you have so much to learn but that’s okay, I love you anyway.”

Alex frowned and Kara, who had been too busy sampling all the cakes finally took notice of them. “What’s going on?”

“Maggie thinks we have to get the rainbow one and I don’t know why.”

“It’s a gayke,” Maggie and Kara both said at the same time, much to the surprise of Maggie.

“Wait, what? Little Danvers are you keeping something from me?”

“No? I just watch a lot of vines. They are hilarious.”

Maggie didn’t want to let the subject of Kara knowing this drop but then Alex announced that she still had no idea what they were talking about so Maggie ended up spending the rest of the day explaining that yes, everything remotely rainbow colored was gay and that yes they had to buy it. It was just a rule.

 

* * *

 

Maggie had nearly forgotten about the cake incident until a few weeks later when she caught Supergirl unsuccessfully stifling her laughter over something while they were checking out a crime scene.

It wasn’t until later when she went over to the edge of the building that Kara had been standing at that she looked down and found that the source of Kara’s laughter was apparently the sight two guys sitting at opposite ends of a rooftop hot tub.

It was suspicious but maybe Kara did just really like vines.

* * *

 

A week after that, Kara showed up to bring Alex her bag that she had left at the DEO just as Alex and Maggie were settling in to watch TV.

Kara talked to Alex for a few minutes while Maggie finished setting up the TV,getting back to the episode they last stopped at. She didn’t really want to watch this show again, not after what had happened, but it was a necessary part of Alex’s education. She had been warning her that bad things happen in it but she had a feeling that Alex was not going to be expecting what actually happens.

Luckily, she had something happy for them to watch afterwards to hopefully make up for it.

“...Is that The 100?” Kara asked as the TV caught her eye and Alex replied before Maggie even got the chance to say anything.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. A little dark but interesting. How did you know? It doesn’t seem like something you would watch.”

“What episode are you on?”

“Season three episode six. Why?”

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Kara debated saying anything but finally did, “remember when you said ‘307’ a while back and Maggie wouldn’t talk to you for the rest of the day? Next episode is what that was about.”

Alex just looked confused while Maggie stared at Kara in suspicious shock.

“How do you know that?”

“I watch TV too, you know.”

“No, I mean. How do you know about 307? It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal for you even if you watched it.”

Luckily for Kara, there was a prison break that needed her attention right at that moment.

* * *

 

“Okay, babe. There’s something I need to tell you,” Maggie started and Alex immediately gave her all of her attention due to how serious she sounded.

“This is probably going to come as a shock to you…”

“Oh. My. God. You’re an alien, aren’t you? I knew it! I knew there had to be a secret to you being so strong while still so short. And besides, who eats a plain bagel? Gross.”

“First of all, you’re lucky I don’t kick you in the shins for that. Second, bagels are amazing and third, I am one hundred percent human. That wasn’t what I was going to say. It’s about Kara.”

“What about Kara?”

“I’m ninety-nine percent sure you’re sister is not straight.”

Predictably, Alex just gave her an incredulous look.

“Pfft, Kara? No way. I think I would know.”

Maggie looked at her blankly.

“Okay fine, maybe I wouldn’t notice but what makes you think that?”

“Because she already knows everything I have tried to teach you so far. She’s seen all the gay vines, she watched The 100 only until 307 I found out, and she nearly gave me a panic attack when she found out you and I were watching Carmilla and she asked me ‘how is Laura?’. Everything else she could have just happened to have seen but it would have been really hard for her to just ‘stumble’ onto Carmilla let alone know about that damn comic."

“She works at Catco and was Cat Grant the queen of all media’s assistant for two years. Isn’t it kind of her job to keep up with popular and up and coming things?”

“Oh but that’s just exhibit A. Exhibit B is the entirety of your sister’s wardrobe. It’s gayer than yours. Maybe even gayer than mine. Subtle, yes, but definitely a gay vibe to it.”

Alex sighed, “I think all this wedding planning stuff has gone to your head.”

“Exhibit C. Lena. Luthor.”

“What does Lena have to do with anything?”

A long groan made its way out of Maggie.

* * *

 

Since Alex was of absolutely no help, Maggie decided to take matters into her own hands and talk to Kara.

She wasn’t going to force Kara to come out of the closet, she wouldn’t do that to someone, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She had to know and she was pretty sure if she just got to sit down with Kara and talk to her, she would find out.

If she could find some definite proof to show Alex, that would be even better but she was afraid Alex was so oblivious to things of this matter that she was going to have to get a picture of Kara kissing a girl for Alex to believe her.

Even then, she wasn’t sure that Alex wouldn’t just assume that they were just friends.

Man compulsory heteronormativity sure did a number on that girl.

They were working on it though. Maggie had hope that one day she wouldn’t have to explain every single gay joke to her.

One day far in the future, probably.

If Maggie hadn’t been so preoccupied with her thoughts of Alex, she would have knocked on the cracked open door but she had forgotten that she wasn’t at work or the DEO, that she was at Catco and she really shouldn’t just walk into people’s offices.

In the end, she got what she wanted though.

The two people leaning against the desk didn’t even notice her whipping out her phone to take a picture so she did them a favor and backed out quietly, locking the door behind her so that no one else would catch them.

She could not wait to get home and show Alex that she was right.

She might even get it framed and hung on the wall just to annoy her.

* * *

 

“Hey, Kara?” Lena called out as she walked into Kara’s living room over her shoulder to Kara who was still hanging up her coat and keys by the door.

“Yeah?”

“Did you tell your sister or Maggie about us?”

“No, not yet. I was trying to find the best way. Why do you say- oh…” Kara trailed off as she walked into her living room to see it covered in rainbow balloons and confetti. To top it all off there was a rainbow cake sitting right in the middle of her coffee table with the words “congrats on the gay” written on it.

“That’s… definitely Maggie.”


	9. Adventures in New Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place kinda late season 2.

Well, she had officially done it now. She had gone and gotten herself fired by Snapper.

Again.

The official reason for Kara’s termination was her lack of work ethic as evidenced by all the times she had to sneak off for Super related business. Apparently Snapper had been keeping a closer eye on her than she thought and he was able to bring up videos of her leaving the building too many times for James to be able to stand up for her.

The unofficial reason she was fired- that she only found out because of her super hearing- was that Snapper seemed pretty convinced that Kara was, well, _canoodling_ \- not his words- with Lena Luthor and he didn’t want to deal with the backlash when that got out.

Kara had been lingering as long as she could, slowly packing up her stuff from her desk, but when she heard that she turned redder than she thought possible and quickly gathered the rest of her stuff and rushed out of the building.

That was definitely not true but it was definitely possible a few of those times were her sneaking out for an early lunch break with some excuse to go interview Lena so she could kind of see why he would think that.

Except for the fact that there was no way that would ever happen.

Lena was her friend. _Friend._

Speaking of Lena though, Kara figured she might as well go and see if the CEO was free for lunch since Kara herself was free for, well, indefinitely.

She could always go back to waitressing at Noonan’s. Sure she may have broken quite a few dishes but she was always liked for her speedy service so she was pretty sure she would be welcomed back but it definitely didn’t pay as well as Catco had.

Maybe she could get a job as an official DEO agent? She could rock a black tactical suit but somehow she didn’t think J’onn would go for that. Or Alex for that matter.

As she approached the L-Corp building, she decided she wouldn’t worry about that right now.

There would be plenty of time for that later so with a soft shake of her head to clear her thoughts, she headed into the building and up to Lena’s floor with little hassle.

She still had to fill in the form for the visitor’s log and go through security checks but she had been here often enough now that the front desk already knew her and helped speed the process along so soon enough, she was stepping out onto Lena’s floor into pure chaos.

Papers were everywhere, scattered on the floor and over Jess’ desk. Boxes that held more papers were open and on their sides and filing cabinet drawers were left open.

It was like a tornado had gone past and it instantly set Kara on edge.

“Lena? Jess?”

She could hear frantic voices coming from inside Lena’s office so she rushed to knock on the door and the voices stopped.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Jess poked her head out.

“Oh, Ms. Danvers… Now isn’t really the best time. Front desk was told not to let anyone up but I guess Ms. Luthor’s anytime exception for you still holds.”

“What happened here? Is Lena okay? Are you okay?”

“We’re fine, Kara,” Lena spoke up from behind Jess so the secretary gave up holding the door mostly shut and let it swing open revealing even more papers and such all over Lena’s office. At least it looked like there had been an attempt to keep these in piles.

“There’s just… been an incident. One that requires just about all of the paperwork since I took over L-Corp to be redone and refiled and as you can see, it’s a mess so if you are here for an interview I’m afraid I’m going to have to say no but maybe we can catch back up some other time?”

“Oh, no. No interview. I was just coming by to see if you might be free for lunch.”

Lena looked back at her desk piled with papers and sighed, “if only. Maybe some other time though?”

It was then that Kara really noticed the nearly hidden by makeup dark circles under Lena’s eyes and a couple protein bar wrappers sticking out from the papers on her desk.

“How long have you two been at this?”

“The incident came to my attention at about three last night and I rushed in to start damage control.”

Well, that settles that then.

“Okay, I’m going to go ahead and assume you haven’t eaten any real food since then so I’m going to go out and get lunch and bring it back. For both of you.”

Lena started to protest but Kara held up a hand to stop her.

“You won’t get anything done if you collapse from hunger so don’t argue and tell me what you want to eat.”

A few minutes later she was off to pick up lunch.

* * *

 

It took some convincing but eventually Lena agreed to take a break for lunch and the three of them ended up sitting on the floor around the coffee table because it was easier than trying to clean off the couch with all the papers and folders that were sitting on it.

Kara wasn’t exactly Jess’ favorite person but that was mostly because she had no idea what the reporter’s intentions were but she had come to tolerate her since then and at this point Jess was so exhausted she couldn’t be bothered to stay irritated at her.

Especially when she ended up offering to help.

“That’s kind of you, but I’m not sure…” Lena trailed off unsure how to tell Kara that it would take more time teaching her how to do stuff than it would if they just did it themselves without hurting Kara’s feelings.

“No, really. I can help. I was Cat Grant’s assistant for two years. I think I can handle a bit of paperwork.”

“Wait,” Lena started but was cut off by Jess.

“No way. You’re Kiera?”

“The one and only.” Kara couldn’t help that she looked just a little smug at the awe on Jess’ face.

“...How come I didn’t know this?” A slender finger came out to poke Kara playfully in the shoulder as Lena grinned at her, possibly a little in awe as well. Cat Grant was a force to be reckoned with, she knew that personally.

“I guess it just never came up? I became a reporter right after I met you so… but yeah, I can definitely help you guys out.”

Jess was looking at Kara like she was her saviour at this point, no doubt imagining how much faster they would get this done with Cat Grant’s super assistant on their side, but Lena was chewing her lip in thought.

“I don’t know. It would be nice to have the help but don’t you have to be getting back to Catco? From what I’ve heard, Snapper doesn’t sound like he’d be too thrilled with you helping us.”

“Uh, yeah… about that. He may have fired me. Again.”

Lena just blinked at her. “Is this going to be like a thing between you two? Where he just constantly fires you and you just go back anyway?”

“Not this time, I’m afraid. He’s serious this time. I had to take too much time off to save peo- er help my sister with some things.”

There was that look again, the one that always gave Kara the feeling that Lena knew more than she was supposed to about her but then Lena just smiled.

“Well, anyone who would fire the woman who survived Cat Grant for two years is a fool. We may not have anything to do with journalism or reporting but L-Corp would be honored to have you as an employee, if you want?”

“Really?”

“Of course. You can help Jess and I get this mess under control then we can see where to go from there.” With that, Lena stood up from her spot on the floor and dusted the dirt off her pants.

“Jess?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“Call the head of security up for me please so we can get Ms. Danvers here set up as an employee.”

“Will do.” Jess stood up from the table as well and gathered up the trash from her lunch before heading back to her desk to page security.

In no time, an extremely buff looking man was carefully making his way through the mess of papers on the floor without stepping on them until he was far enough in the room to address Lena.

“George, I’d like you to meet Ms. Kara Danvers. She is going to be our newest employee and will, for the time being, be assisting Jess and I so I’d like you to take her downstairs and get her all set up.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Shall I set it up so that she has standard clearance?”

Lena looked over to Kara who was just now standing up from her place on the floor as well then looked back to George.

“Go ahead and give her the same clearance level as Jess.”

George raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Of course, Ms. Luthor. Anything else?”

“That is all.”

He nodded at Lena then turned to address Kara, “Ms. Danvers, if you will follow me.”

Then he left the room at such a fast pace that Kara almost had to use super speed to catch up with him.

* * *

 

An hour later, Kara had signed so many NDA’s and contracts that she was pretty sure her fingers were cramping even though she hadn’t had any cramps like that since she came to earth which wasn’t a good sign considering the fact that there were likely thousands of other papers to sign and fill out once she got back to Lena’s office.

But now she was officially an L-Corp employee, complete with an ID card, a parking permit she would never need, and an official L-Corp laptop.

She was ready to get to work.

When she got back to Lena’s floor, she heard the CEO making Jess promise that once she got the paperwork that was around her desk done, she would leave and get some rest so Kara figured it would be as good a place as any to start helping Jess.

Of course, before she could do that, she had to go back downstairs to borrow another chair from the storeroom.

Then she was really ready to help.

With Jess working on one side of her own desk and Kara working on the other they started off slow with Jess not used to working with someone else and Kara not used to doing this kind of work anymore but in no time they were working together smoothly and it was only another hour or so before all the paperwork in that area had been picked up, redone, sorted, and refiled.

Once they were done, Jess packed up for the day like she promised but not before making Kara put her number in her phone in case she had any questions or needed her to come back in.

Then it was just Kara and Lena left.

The paper mess in Lena’s office looked a little more manageable than it did when she was in there before but there was still quite a bit to do.

Since Jess was gone for the day, Kara could have, and probably should have, just taken a stack of papers back to Jess’ desk to work on but she told herself that it felt wrong to use her desk without Jess there so instead, Kara brought her chair into Lena’s office and worked on one corner of Lena’s desk.

It took a while longer for the two of them to work together than it did for Kara and Jess but once Kara had finally convinced Lena to stop worrying about it and just ask Kara if she needed her to do something, they started working together efficiently and by the time Kara left to bring back food for dinner, they were just about done and Lena was about to fall asleep at her desk.

“Thank you, for all this. Jess and I would probably both still be working if you hadn’t come along,” Lena said as she ate the food that Kara brought.

“You’re very welcome. I’m just glad I could help.”

“I’m sorry about Snapper though. I know being a reporter means a lot to you.”

Kara thought about it for a minute before speaking, “I’ll miss it, that’s for sure, but it wasn’t exactly what I had envisioned, you know? I know Snapper means well deep down and I did learn a lot from him but he’s tough to deal with and I don’t know, I thought I could help more people that way? But I feel like I helped more today doing this than I have the whole time I’ve been working for Snapper.”

“Well, you definitely have been a big help today,” Lena paused to yawn and lean back on the couch they had finally cleared off. She had just meant to stretch out a little bit before they got back to work but she found herself resting her eyes a little. “I’m sure you and I, we could do great things...together…”

Kara paused with a bite halfway to her mouth to turn and see why Lena had trailed off only to find the CEO sound asleep next to her on the couch.

She couldn’t help but think Lena looked adorable.

She was too adorable to wake up so once Kara finished eating, she gently coaxed Lena down so that she was lying on the seat of the couch instead of halfway propped up against the back of it and then she got back to work on the rest of the papers.

A couple hours later, Lena woke up to find herself in her darkened office with a blanket tucked around her.

Her office was clean and paper free, except for a single piece of paper stuck to her phone that was next to her.

_See you in the morning, Boss. -Kara_


	10. Adventures in Ultimatums

Alex knew that if Kara was seriously in trouble she would have called or worded her text a little differently but when she got a text just said “sos I need your help please” she rushed off to Kara’s apartment anyway.

Last time Kara had texted her for help like this it was to help her pick out a dress for some event L-Corp was hosting so she figured it was probably something along those lines.

She was not expecting to find Kara sitting dejectedly on her couch staring at a take out container in pure disgust.

“Uh, what’s going on here?”

The most dramatic sigh she had ever heard came out of Kara’s mouth before she spoke, “I need moral support.”

Alex shut the door behind her and headed to the couch to sit down next to Kara.

“For what?”

A piece of wilted looking green leafy stuff was held up on a fork between them.

“I have to eat this.”

“Why?”

“Because Lena threatened to never sleep with me again if I didn’t shut up and at least try it.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open in shock then started opening and closing it like a fish as she tried to form some words.

It took a few seconds but finally, “oh my god, ew! You can’t just say things like that to me! I didn’t need to know about my little sister doing that, especially with Luthor! I’m never going to be able to look her in the eyes again now.”

Kara just ignored her dramatic sister and just focused on the task at hand.

She had to do it.

For Lena.

* * *

 

Lena was in the middle of a meeting when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket so it was a little while before she could finally pull it out to see that Alex had sent her two pictures.

One was clearly before she took a bite of it because Kara was holding the piece of Kale in front of her mouth looking like it was the worst thing in the world.

The second was one she was going to save forever to cheer her up on bad days because Kara was sprawled over the couch looking miserable with a still smoking pile of ash sitting on the coffee table that Lena could only assume was the rest of the Kale.

_Alex: Congrats, I think you found a new form of kryptonite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I don't have any saved anymore so I'm writing them the day of and I had to pack Christmas food boxes for the community at work this morning then I came home and took a nap which didn't leave me with much time to write. Hope it's still enjoyable though :)


	11. Adventures in The Future

Late one friday evening, Lena and Kara were both working from Lena’s old L-Corp office. Ruby had come down with a truly terrible bout of flu so Sam had taken off work to take care of her and with James overseeing Catco, Lena felt she would be of more use at L-Corp.

On the other hand, Kara was spread across the couch in Lena’s office working on her latest article because technically since Lena owned both companies now Kara was technically an L-Corp employee so technically it didn’t matter which building she worked in.

At least that’s what they were telling themselves.

Lena was busy typing away on her computer and Kara was contemplating if it was too early to bring up the subject of dinner when a near deafening crack sounded in the middle of the office, accompanied by a bright flash of light.

Kara’s first thought was that it came from the expansive office windows so she sped over, pulled Lena from her desk then pulled them both behind the couch for protection.

But nothing happened.

There was no sound. No continuing gun fire. No explosions. 

Nothing.

Until a child’s cry started echoing through the room.

Lena looked at Kara who looked at her then they both carefully peeked over the top of the couch.

Right where the burst of light came from, and where the sound was now coming from, was a little girl who couldn’t be more than two or three.

“What in the world?” Kara was still looking around, trying to decide if there were anymore threats around but Lena couldn’t help moving around the couch and moving towards the girl.

It was almost like she was looking at a younger version of herself. 

Before she could get too far away from the couch, another crack shook the room and Kara was pulling her back behind the couch.

“Oh my Rao, your mom is going to kill me. I am so dead.”

Another voice came from the middle of the room causing the two of them to peek their heads over the top of the couch again.

This time there was what appeared to be Supergirl in the middle of the room holding the little girl. Except this Supergirl seemed to have an updated suit. One with pants and more sensors and other stuff integrated into it.  
The girl had stopped crying and was instead looking around the room curiously and when her eyes caught sight of Lena, she started struggling trying to get down so the other Supergirl let her.

That’s when Lena’s heart stopped because the girl ran straight towards her.

“Mommy!”

The girl scaled the couch easily and all but launched herself at Lena who had no choice but to catch her. 

“What is going on?” Kara asked the other Supergirl.

Other Supergirl sheepishly looked at them. “I promise I will explain but first, can you tell me today’s date?”

Lena was still holding the small child in shock so it was Kara who supplied the date for the other woman.

“Ah, okay. So, um, maybe this will be hard to believe but I’m from about seven years in the future? That one,” Other Supergirl nodded towards the child, “touched something she wasn’t supposed to and got sent back in time to here.”

“The future?” Lena questioned about the same time as Kara crossed her arms and put on her best Supergirl confident look.

“How do we know you are telling the truth?”

Other Supergirl bit her lip in thought for a minute then perked up as a thought occurred to her, “Oh, I know. Lena already knows you, um, we are Supergirl. Has for a long time but kept it a secret.”

Kara looked hesitantly towards Lena, “Is that true?”

“Yes,” she answered but was only really looking at Other Supergirl. “So if you are from the future then she- she’s really my daughter? I have a child in the future?”

Other Supergirl’s face softened. “Yes. She’s yours. She’s two and a half. Her name is… um actually I probably shouldn’t tell you that. It’s complicated and it might mess things up in the future for you.”

By now the small child was done with being held by the younger version of her mother and wiggled until Lena set her down on the ground. 

It was then that she noticed Kara.

Then looked back to the future Supergirl. 

Then back to Kara.

And finally the future Supergirl took pity on the child.

“Come here,” future Supergirl gestured towards the child and she happily made her way over to be scooped up into the woman’s arms.

“Okay, that is your mom. And that is me. But back waaay before you were even thought about. It’s not the us that you know.” 

The child nodded even though she still looked rather confused. Kara would have found the sight extremely adorable if she wasn’t dwelling on the fact that in the future Lena would have a child. 

In the future Lena will, presumably, seriously date someone and have a kid with them.

Why did that thought cause her stomach to turn in a very unpleasant way? She should be happy that Lena was happy with someone, right?

Before Kara could dwell on that thought too much more, she realized the future Supergirl was talking again.

“-so yeah, this was kind of a one way trip deal so I can’t just jump back to our time but I’m sure someone will come get us in the next twenty four hours or so. Until then, younger me, would it be too much trouble for us to stay with you until then?”

“Oh um, not at all.”

And that’s how Kara ended up having a sleepover with her future self, Lena’s future kid, and Lena- who was not going to let the chance to find out things about the future slip from her grasp- herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to work late so I'm kinda late posting this. Sorry about that for anyone who was expecting it earlier. I have more for this but I ran out of time to write it so hopefully tomorrow I can do the next part that I had in mind.


	12. Adventures in The Future 2

As much as she hated to admit it, Kara was starting to think that maybe Alex was right all those times she claimed that Kara was oblivious to any romantic feelings she was developing for someone.

At least not until she was jealous, anyway.

She easily realised there was something between her and James but it wasn’t until Lucy came into the picture that Kara realized how jealous she was and just why she was so jealous.

Mon-el… well, he kind of just happened and she went along with it so that was different but now she was sitting here on her own couch practically swimming in her own jealousy.

She thought being jealous over Lucy and James was bad but this? This was on a whole other level.

This kind of jealousy hurt.

This kind of jealousy caused her heart to squeeze painfully as she watched Lena- somewhat awkwardly- play with her future daughter.

Lena had admitted earlier that she hadn’t been sure she would be alive in seven years considering all the attempts on her life, let alone be able to have a family of her own so Kara wanted to be happy for her friend, she really did, but she was realizing her feelings for the CEO ran much deeper than she thought.

It wasn’t until Future Supergirl let slip that Lena was happily married in the future that everything made sense to Kara.

She was in love with Lena.

She wanted to be the one that Lena was happy with.

She wanted to be the one married to Lena.

Future Supergirl must have heard Kara’s heart skip a few beats at that revelation because she looked at her with a funny look but Kara was quick to shrug it off and offered to order some food for them all because it was definitely past dinner time at this point.

“This one will eat anything except for kale but she would love you forever if you wanted to get pizza,” Future Supergirl supplied, causing the small girl’s head to pop up from where she was now scribbling on an old notepad of Kara’s.

“Pizza?” The girl didn’t seem to talk much but it was pretty clear even from just the small amount of time they had been around her that she understood a lot more than spoke.

“Pizza sounds good if that’s okay with you?” Kara smiled at the girl then turned to direct a questioning look to Lena.

“Pizza is fine though I would have thought future me would be a little stricter with my child’s diet.”

“Future you usually is. Always going on about proper nutrition and all that but a little junk food every now and then never hurt anyone.” Future Supergirl shrugged, causing Lena to get the distinct feeling that future Kara ruining her child’s healthy eating habits was a pretty common occurrence.

After dinner arrived and they all ate, Kara was back on the couch watching her guests again.

Only this time she was watching her future self try to explain to the little girl that she couldn’t watch Frozen 5 because Frozen 5 the movie wouldn’t come out for another six years.

It was going over as well as could be expected.

If nothing else, Kara found a little reassurance that at least in the future her and Lena were clearly still good friends if the way her future self seemed to have no problem dealing with Lena’s daughter was any indication.

It made her wonder if she had any kids of her own in the future but she was almost afraid to ask.

Afraid the answer would be no.

Afraid she would find out that she didn’t have time for a family and Supergirl too.

Afraid to find out that seven years from now she would still be pining over Lena while Lena was living a happy married life.

She was probably better off not knowing.

Before long, the little girl was yawning so they set about discussing sleeping arrangements.

It took some arguing but eventually future Kara ended up taking Kara’s bed so that she could share with Lena’s daughter while Lena slept in the living room on an air mattress and Kara took the couch.

Sleeping in the same room as Lena was definitely not helping with Kara’s newly realized feelings.

She was torn over what to do.

Maybe she could use this knowledge of the future to change it. If she woman’d up and told Lena how she felt maybe they could change the future and they could be together.

But then Kara thought about how happy Lena looked with the girl and who was she to take that away from her? On Krypton it would have been no problem for two women to have a child but earth was so far behind she wasn’t sure that it would be the same. They would have to adopt or use a donor and either way, that child would not be the one they had just spent the evening with.

Lena would surely miss that little girl.

And Lena was clearly happy in the future from what future Supergirl had told them. Lena would be happier with whoever she ended up with, she couldn’t jeopardize that happiness.

Lena could never find out about her feelings was the last thought Kara thought as she fell asleep to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat a few feet away from her.

* * *

 

It was the smell of food that woke Kara up in the morning and she sat up on the couch just as Lena was making her way back into the apartment with her arms full of containers of food.

“Oh you’re up. I borrowed your keys so I could lock the door when I left, I hope that was okay. I would have asked but I didn’t want to wake you up,” Lena said as she deposited the containers on the table.

“That’s fine. Thanks for getting food, it smells delicious.”

“You’re welcome. I was going to try to fix something for us all but your fridge is a bit empty.”

Kara looked sheepish at that. “Yeah, the problem with having a super metabolism is that I have to go shopping all the time except I never remember to do it so I just end up getting take out a lot.”

“I just hope it’s still good, I got stuck in traffic on the way back.”

Kara was just about to reassure her that it would be just fine, it was food after all, when the little girl made her way sleepily into the kitchen and climbed up to take a seat at the table.

Except she was too short to actually sit at the table so she just stood on the chair instead and pulled one of the containers towards her.

“Oh here, it’s probably cold. Let me heat it up for you.” Lena went to grab the container that the girl had but immediately pulled her hand back with a yelp as the container was suddenly heat visioned just enough that the food was steaming again.

The girl, not realizing that what she had just done was such a big deal, happily started eating her food.

Oh.

_Oh._

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one more part to this eventually but probably not tomorrow's adventure.


	13. Adventures in The Future 3

Stunned silence filled the room, only broken occasionally by the sounds of the little girl enjoying her breakfast.

Neither of them knew what to say or to do so they were still just staring at the girl in shock when the future Supergirl made her way into the kitchen.

“That smells amaz- what’s wrong?”

Kara was still reeling from this new revelation so she couldn’t find the words to explain but thankfully Lena was able to.

“She um… Well she heated up her food.”

“What do you mean?” Future Supergirl looked extremely confused.

“With her eyes,” Lena supplied, thinking that it would help but future Supergirl just got more confused and concerned.

“That’s not possible.”

What? Did her future self not know that the girl had powers? Rao, she was a fool. Here she was thinking that the child was hers and Lena’s.

Obviously there was no way. Lena would never like her as anything more than a friend, what was she thinking?

“Leg,” future Supergirl said as she sat down next to the girl who immediately stuck her leg on the woman’s lap revealing a slim anklet that had a crack running through it.

“Huh, I guess the time jump damaged her limiter. Sorry if she startled you.”

So she did know.

There was still some hope.

Kara had so many questions she didn’t know where to start and before she got a chance the hair along her arms suddenly stood up and she was overwhelmed with the feeling that something was coming.

Apparently the other two non-humans in the room could feel it too.

“Ah, that must be our ride. We haven’t figured out how to keep the stable portals from generating so much static energy yet.”

Future Supergirl leaned over to cover the girl’s ears just in time for loud noise to echo through the room. It wasn’t the loud crack that happened when they had arrived but more of a roaring as a shimmering portal opened up in the doorway to the kitchen.

Out of the portal stepped a slightly older and more than slightly irritated Lena who immediately leveled Future Supergirl with a Look ™.

“Okay, but in my defense, it wasn’t my fault,” Future Kara tried.

The Look ™ continued even as the little girl jumped off her chair and ran to climb up into Future Lena’s arms.

“Agh fine, it was my fault. Ruby was going to watch her but she wanted to go spend time with her friends since she just got back from college and I couldn’t say no to her. I was just coming in to fix a few reports, I thought it would be okay!”

A sigh.

“I’m just glad you are both okay. We need to go back now. God only knows how much you have messed up things by doing this. You’ll be lucky if Sara doesn’t come after you for messing with the timeline like this.”

Future Kara looked at Future Lena then back at the food she hadn’t gotten to eat.

“I don’t suppose we could-”

“Kara.”

“Right, right.” Future Kara gave Kara and Lena a smile. “Thanks for everything, you two. It’s been fun but guess we better go.”

Future Kara stood up and walked over to future Lena who was holding out her hand for future Kara to take.

That’s when Kara noticed something that caused her heart to stutter.

On future Lena’s left ring finger was a simple wedding band and on her wrist was a bracelet.

A Kryptonian wedding bracelet, to be exact.

* * *

 

“So that was interesting…” Kara said to the silent room as she and Lena ate their breakfast now that all the guests were gone and the portal was closed.

“It was. Who would have thought, a Super and a Luthor. I bet the media has a field day in the future.”

“Yeah, wait- you knew? That in the future we are...together? I only really figured it out right as they were leaving.” Kara knew her face was probably a deep red at the thought of her and Lena together but there wasn’t much she could do about it.

“The fact that my future daughter has superpowers was a pretty good give away.” Lena was looking at a particularly interesting spot on the table, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Yeah but who knows, maybe you met some other alien in the future? That couldn’t have been the only give away.”

Lena sighed much like Future Lena had earlier before speaking, “I knew because there is no one else I could ever see myself marrying. There is no one I could ever trust and care for as much as I do you.”

Lena worried that maybe she had said too much too soon but seeing herself in the future happy with Kara and their daughter had given her a bit of courage.

Kara was silent, she was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak all her feelings would come tumbling out and it didn’t seem like the best time to tell Lena everything so instead, Kara reached over and picked up the hand that was sitting on Lena’s lap, slotting their fingers together while they finished eating in embarrassed but happy silence.

Both knew that the future was a happy place.


	14. Adventures in Lunches

Take the day off, J’onn had said.

There’s nothing going on today, we will call you if we need you to come back in, he had said.

Get out of my building and get some fresh air, he had said.

Like, what was she supposed to do with a day off? She didn’t exactly enjoy spending time in her empty apartment anymore and Kara was working.

Everyone was working today.

Except for her apparently.

With a sigh, Alex continued to stand outside the DEO building, trying to figure out what to do with her day.

Kara was working but maybe she could go pay her sister a surprise visit. She never would have dared to do so before- not with Cat Grant in charge, that woman was scary- but now it was different.

Yes. That was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

 

“Agent Danvers, is something wrong?” Alex tried not to startle too much at the sudden voice but she had nearly dozed off in James’ office chair so Lena had definitely startled her.

“Wha-? Oh no. Everything is fine. I was just looking for my sister or James even but I can’t seem to find either of them.”

“Kara is out talking to some of the local charities for an article, she probably won’t be back for a while. As for James, I’m afraid I don’t have any idea where he is or what he is doing.”

Alex thought it was a little strange that Lena knew exactly where Kara was but didn’t seem to care about James at all but she decided not to dwell too much on it. “Oh, okay.”

“If you need Kara I can make Snapper give her an extension on her article.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I just unexpectedly got the day off and thought I’d come bug Kara at work for a change. It’s no big deal. I’ll just go home… or something.”

Lena checked her watch then looked at Alex. “If you are just looking for something to do, would you care to come with me to my next meeting? You’ll have to sign some confidentiality agreements, of course, but I am not above intimidating this next person. All I would need you to do is stand behind me and play the part of an intimidating body guard. If the meeting wraps up in time, I’ll treat you to lunch for doing this for me.”

“Sure, why not?” Alex shrugged. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

* * *

 

Kara may have abused her super speed a little bit to get to all of her interviews faster so she could make it back in time to drag Lena away from work for a while to have lunch so when she got back to Catco and was told that Lena had already left for lunch, she was very confused.

Lena never left for lunch unless it was a business lunch, which she hated and tried to avoid, or if Kara dragged her out.

So what was going on?

After pestering Eve enough Kara found out that Lena had gone to a diner a few blocks away.

She had also found out that she had taken someone with her.

So of course, Kara now found herself sneaking over to the diner to see what was up.

It was definitely an invasion of privacy but this was so out of character for Lena. What if she was being forced into this? What if this was another weird Cadmus plot? What if the person was going to poison her?

Kara was running through every horrible scenario in her head but nothing prepared her for walking into the diner and seeing Lena and Alex eating lunch at a corner booth.

“-so not only did she just do that in front of the whole school but then she turns around and runs right into the most uptight, snobbish teacher and manages to smear bright pink frosting all down his crisp white shirt!” Alex was laughing her head off as she finished what was probably not her first story of young Kara while Lena was trying her best to remain dignified but even she was holding onto her side in pain from laughing so hard.

It was then that Kara decided that she didn’t like this.

She did not like this one bit.

How was she ever going to impress Lena now? Rao knows what other horribly embarrassing stories Alex had told her.

Then Kara heard her worst fears come true as they finished their food.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“We definitely should. Thanks for keeping me company today, Luthor.”

Kara rushed back out of the diner before they saw her, torn between being happy that Lena had made another friend and being scared because that friend was Alex who clearly couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

Why did these things always happen to her?


	15. Adventures in First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more angsty than most but its mostly just Lena being dramatic and always assuming the worst.

God, she had absolutely and utterly screwed up this time.

There was no going back from this. This was the end of everything good she had managed to have in her life.

She had definitely scared off her very best, but more importantly straight, best friend.

God she was an idiot.

Lena couldn’t remember exactly how it all started, just that there was a lot of alcohol involved.

She wasn’t sure where she was or why she was there but she did remember seeing Kara walk in like an angel from heaven.

It’s entirely possible she was so far gone at that point that she told her that too but she wasn’t completely sure about that one. Everything was so fuzzy.

How she got to Kara’s apartment was a mystery but it seemed to go by so quickly and she remembered narrowly missing Kara’s shoes as she got rid of everything that had been in her stomach.

The only thing that Lena could remember clearly was the worst part of it all.

The one part Lena would give anything if they could both just forget about it.

The part where Lena had tried to kiss her best friend and Kara had gently pushed her away.

She wasn’t sure what had happened after that but apparently she had ended up in Kara’s bed- fully clothed- at some point because that’s where she had woken up a few minutes ago and proceeded to panic after some parts came back to her.

It was probably over dramatic but as she laid there, afraid to move and wake Kara up, she considered if it was time to give up L-Corp and Catco and start a farm in the middle of nowhere, away from anyone who would recognize her.

Dramatic, but necessary. There’s no way she could handle working with Kara and seeing Kara be angry or disgusted or even uncomfortable with her. She just couldn’t do it.

James could have Catco back and Sam could run L-Corp. Her companies would be in good hands even without her.

Yes, it was time. It was for the best. Maybe if she was super quiet she could slip out before Kara even woke up.

Lena carefully made it as far as two feet away from the bed when she stepped on a particularly creaky floorboard.

“...Lena?” Kara called out before she sat up and forced her sleepy eyes open to really take in the deer in headlights look Lena had on her face, “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you feeling okay?”

She wasn’t going to cry.

She was not going to cry.

Luthor’s did not cry.

Even if her hangover was killing her and Kara sounding so concerned about her caused her heart to swell.

She was definitely crying now.

Kara was at her side in an instant trying to hug her but that’s the last thing she felt she needed after what she had done so Lena pushed her away.

“Lena? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me if I did because I swear I will try to make it up to you but I have no idea what I did. Unless… oh, Rao. You remembered me flying you back here, didn’t you? You were so out of it I didn’t think you would. That couldn’t have been a good way to find out that I’m Supergirl. I’ve been trying to tell you for months now but it never seemed like the right time and-”

Kara was still rambling on but Lena had stopped listening. Kara was Supergirl? That did explain how they had gotten to Kara’s apartment so fast.

But oh god, that meant not only did she try to kiss her best friend, she tried to kiss her best friend who was Supergirl.

Could this get any worse? No wonder Kara had pushed her away. She was a Luthor kissing a Super for god sakes.

The weak but hysterical laugh that came out of her mouth was enough to stop Kara’s apologetic ramble.

“Lena?”

“Stop apologizing. Just stop, okay? I don’t know why you are doing this, I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I’m the one who ruined what we had because I couldn’t keep it to myself and I tried to kiss you.” Kara’s face flushed at the thought but Lena didn’t stop, “So if you’ll excuse me, I’m just going to go now. Don’t worry about things being awkward at work, I’ll be taking an extended leave of absence.”

Lena walked over and bent down to slip her shoes that she had found thrown in the corner back on and finally Kara snapped into action.

“Whoa, whoa wait. Lena, wait.” She grabbed onto Lena’s arm but Lena refused to turn back to her.

“What do you mean extended leave of absence? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet. Somewhere away from here. I don’t think I can handle watching you avoid me everyday.”

“Why would I…?” Kara thought back to when Lena mentioned ruining everything. “Wait, I’m confused, did you not mean to try to kiss me?”

Without turning back to face Kara, Lena decided she might as well answer truthfully. It couldn’t make things any worse than they already were and maybe Kara would let go of her so she could leave.

“No, I meant it. I just temporarily forgot that you were straight. And now knowing that you are Supergirl makes what I did even worse. No wonder you pushed me away,” Lena gave a little humorless laugh at the end that had Kara frowning.

“That’s not… I’m not…” Kara took a deep breath. “I only pushed you away because you were drunk.”

What?

It felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath Lena but she was still firmly standing up with Kara’s hand still gripping her arm, holding her in place.

“If… If you changed your mind and you don’t want that, that’s okay. I can live with that. Just please, please don’t run away from this. From us. We will be okay no matter what, I promise. Just please don’t leave,” Kara pleaded.

She could have taken the out and let them go back to being friends. She would never get a chance as good as this but there was just a tiny, tiny little spark of hope fluttering inside of her.

“What if I haven’t changed my mind?” It came out as barely a whisper but she knew Kara would be able to hear it.

“Then I would suggest maybe we try it again?” Kara tugged on Lena’s arm until she slowly turned around to face Kara who suddenly got nervous again. “Um, if you want to that is…”

Lena’s arms rose up to slip around Kara’s neck much like they had the night before but instead of Kara’s hands settling on Lena’s hips to push her away, this time they pulled her close.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned in and their lips finally touched in what would be the first of many, many kisses.

* * *

 

“Thank you all for being here today to celebrate my sister and her lovely new wife’s wedding. Before we toast to the happy couple, I would like to share a truly wonderful story I was told about the very first time the happy couple almost kissed and how Lena had nearly panicked enough to move across country because of it…”

Lena deeply regretted ever telling Alex that story but she couldn’t find it in her to mind too much as she looked to her right and saw her wonderful wife staring back at her with a smile on her face.

It was worth the embarrassment.


	16. Adventures in Sharing Secrets

“Look, it’s killing me, okay? I can’t keep this a secret any longer so I’m just going to come out and say it because I can’t stand there being any secrets between us. I’m… I’m Supergirl.”

Kara couldn’t take it anymore and had pulled Lena into an unused office just a few days after Lena had bought Catco.

Lena looked at her in shock for a minute then got a guilty look on her face. “I knew that already.”

“You did? How?”

“If I listed all the reasons why we would be here all day and I’m well aware that you have an article that you need to be writing right now that you keep putting off.”

“I- That's… true. Are you okay with this though? With me being Supergirl? I thought you’d be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Lena said but the guilty expression hadn’t left her face. “But I think, in the interest of no more secrets, there’s something I need to tell you as well.”

“Yeah? I’m all ears.” Despite confidently saying that, Kara’s mind was immediately running through a million different scenarios of what Lena was going to tell her. They ranged from good- Lena confessing that she was in love with her- to bad- Lena saying she could never date an alien- and everything in between.

“I just want you to know that not telling you this had nothing to do with me not trusting you. Much like you not telling me you are Supergirl, it’s more complicated than that but you are important to me and you need to know this.”

Lena took a minute to breathe and really make sure she wanted to do this then decided that yes, she did. Things had been changing lately, between her and Kara. Shifting into something that was maybe more than strictly platonic and if this was something that was going to come between them, it was better to do it now.

“I have a daughter.”

* * *

 

“What? Seriously? How come no one knows this?” Alex exclaimed around the piece of pizza she was eating.

“Lena has kept it that way on purpose and I can definitely understand why. There’s way too many people after her, they would love to have this information to hurt her even worse. She’s still little, just a little over two I think she said, so she's not going to school or anything. She goes to an extremely private and vetted daycare that’s ‘up to their ears in NDA’s’ during the day while Lena works.”

“Wow, wait until Winn hears about this. He’s going to flip knowing that Lena can hide stuff even from his hacking skills.”

“No, you can’t tell Winn. No one else can know. She said I could tell you but that’s all.”

“Oh, fine.” Alex watched Kara finish off her second pizza and a thought occurred to her. “What brought this on anyway? Why did she decided to tell you now?”

“Because I told her I’m Supergirl.”

Alex promptly choked on her pizza.

* * *

 

Despite the many texts she had sent asking if Kara was sure she wanted to do this and all the replies she got back informing her that yes Kara was absolutely sure, Lena was still worried.

Her own mother knew about the child and of course, the staff at the daycare she pays a fortune for every month does too but that was literally the extent of people that had ever seen her daughter in person.

Until now.

It was a terrifying thought but she couldn’t back out now. Kara had gone out of her way to put together this little Christmas party for them even though Lena knew Kara was still going to have a big party with all of her friends tomorrow.

Today it was just going to be Kara, Alex, and Eliza who was already in town for Christmas.

She knew she could trust Kara and by extension, Alex and Eliza as well, but the nervous feeling continued all the way until she found herself knocking on Kara’s apartment door.

Here goes everything.

“Lena! Hi, come on in. Oh here, let me get those for you,” Kara greeted then gestured at the stack of desserts Lena was balancing in one hand.

Kara quickly left to place the boxes on the table then came back to where Lena was still standing kind of awkwardly by the front door after closing it.

A sound came from down beside Lena who bent down and scooped the small girl up.

“Kara this is Lenora. My mother caught me in a moment of weakness and convinced me to continue the Luthor tradition of ‘L’ names and I deeply regret it so Nora is fine.”

Kara smiled brightly. “Hi, Nora. Nice to meet you.”

The child didn’t even spare her a second glance as she continued to look all around the room at all the decorations and lights Kara had put up.

“Sorry. I think she likes your decorations.”

“I’m glad someone does. Alex has been complaining about all the flashing lights since this morning. Come on, everyone else is over in the kitchen.”

Lena dutifully followed Kara into the kitchen where Eliza appeared to be lecturing Alex good naturedly over something.

“Eliza, this is my friend and boss Lena and her daughter Nora.”

“Aww, aren’t you a cute little one. So much cuter than Alex at that age and already more well behaved. She was such a rambunctious toddler,” Eliza immediately cooed at the girl.

“Uh, rude? I was a perfect little angel,” Alex huffed but offered the girl a smile.

“Anyway,” Kara spoke up, “while these two finish the food I was thinking maybe you and Nora could help me finish decorating the tree?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? She will probably break more than help.”

Kara just shrugged as she headed to the corner of the apartment that the tree was in. “It’s not a big deal if they break, we have plenty extras. Don’t worry about it.”

Immediately Nora’s eyes lit up and she spoke for the first time since arriving, “crimmas tree!”

“Yup, Christmas tree. Do you want to hang stuff on it?” Kara picked up one of the ornaments from the box near the couch and held it out in the girl’s direction.

“Down. Down.” The girl started pushing against Lena who bent down to let her slide out of her arms. Immediately the girl rushed over to take the ornament and slowly but surely the tree got decorated.

Most of the bottom ornaments were in the same spot on the tree where Nora had been standing so it looked a bit odd but no one had the heart to say anything.

Before they knew it, it was time to eat.

“So I didn’t know if she would be big enough to be able to sit at the table right so I asked one of my neighbors if they had anything I could borrow and they gave me this kid chair thing that attaches to the table. She’s pretty small so I think she will fit in it unless there’s something else you want to do.”

“That should be fine. I should have thought to bring a booster seat or something. Thank you for thinking of that.”

Nora had still been fussing with the Christmas tree but eventually she realized everyone else was by the dining room table and made her way over.

“Eat?”

“Yeah, baby. It’s time to eat.”

Lena got her situated into the kids chair and as soon as Lena had put a plate of food that was broken into smaller, toddler sized pieces in front of her, she eagerly started eating.

“That is a kid after my own heart right there,” Kara commented after swallowing a bite of her own food.

* * *

 

“I hope it’s okay but we got Nora a few presents to open. It wouldn’t be Christmas without presents.”

Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch watching Nora entertain herself by rolling one of the larger ornaments around and around the couch while Alex and Eliza were putting away the dirty dishes.

“I’m sure she will be thrilled.”

Presents were open and Christmas movies were watched and by the time it was time to go, Nora left with a stuffed dog in a Supergirl costume from Kara, a toy car set from Alex because what kid didn’t like cars, and a set of building blocks from Eliza.

And Lena?

Well, she left with the knowledge that she was even more in love with Kara than she thought possible.


	17. Adventures in Colds

So far, the only times that Alex Danvers had texted her, it wasn’t good news. The first time was to tell her that Kara couldn’t come into work for a little while with some crazy excuse that Lena saw right through.

The other time was to tell her that some deranged killer was coming her way shortly.

So when a notification popped up on Lena’s phone from Alex, she was understandably on edge.

The actual contents of the message didn’t help either.

_Need you at Kara’s apartment ASAP_

She had no idea what to expect but she immediately had Eve rearrange the rest of her meetings for the day and headed to Kara’s apartment.

Earlier that morning Kara had texted her to let her know she was sick so she was taking a sick day but Lena knew better than that. It was probably just another in a very long line of excuses.

Precisely three seconds after her hand made contact with the wood of Kara’s front door, it opened and a haphazard looking Alex threw herself into Lena’s arms.

“Oh thank god, my savior. I can’t take it anymore, she's driving me insane.”

“Uh…” Lena awkwardly placed her arms around Alex as she took the time to scan what she could see of Kara’s living room. It was a mess.

Soon Alex pulled away and clapped Lena soundly on the shoulder. “Well, good luck.”

And then she was gone, leaving Lena standing alone in Kara’s doorway.

She was almost tempted to see if she could chase down the agent and make her explain but then a weak, nasally sounding voice came from Kara’s bedroom.

“Alex? Is it time for more medicine yet? I feel like I’m dying.”

* * *

 

A couple hours later, once Alex had gotten to take a good restful nap and gotten away from her whiney sick sister for a while, she started to feel bad for pushing Kara on Lena like that.

It didn’t happen often but god, when Kara blew out her powers and got sick it was the absolute worst. Most of the time, Kara had to suck it up and deal with it because there was usually still a big threat around but this time Kara had managed to beat the alien and they had tied up all loose ends from that case before Kara lost her powers.

So with nothing else to focus on, Kara was really feeling the effects of being a human with a cold.

If Kara had opened her mouth one more time to whine about something, Alex was going to lose it and the only person she could think that might be willing to put up with a sick Kara was Lena.

Maggie always said she was oblivious to most things but she was pretty sure the feelings Kara and Lena had for each other could be seen from space.

So if those two idiots might eventually get around to admitting their feelings for each other, Lena needed to know what she was getting into. That Kara wasn’t always all sunshine and rainbows.

Still, she probably shouldn’t have just abandoned her like that which is why she was on her way back to Kara’s apartment with dinner for them all.

Chicken noodle soup for Kara, a turkey club sandwich for her, and some weird sandwich with more greens on it than she would ever eat in a year let alone in one sitting for Lena.

It was Lena’s favorite. How did she know that? Probably because Kara never shut up about her.

She knew way more about the CEO than she really cared to but at least it came in handy today.

Alex assumed Kara would still be in bed, moaning about how sick she was like she had been all morning so when she walked into Kara’s apartment to see Lena and Kara sitting on the couch watching a movie, she was shocked.

She was even more shocked when Kara got up to refill both her and Lena’s glasses despite Lena’s protests that she shouldn’t since she was sick.

“You little shit. I had to wait on you hand and foot this morning because you were just sooooooo sick that you couldn’t even get up to get your own glass of water. All. Morning. Long. You were driving me insane.”

“Uh well, I just- I feel better now? I guess maybe I’m not dying after all.”

“I could seriously strangle you right now but who would have thought? All you needed was to have a pretty girl around and you make a miraculous recovery.”

“Alex…” Kara groaned as her face turned red for reasons other than the fever she still had.


	18. Adventures in Candy

“But Lena the blue ones are the best,” Kara whined as they lounged on Lena’s new Catco office couch, sharing a package of M&M’s that Kara had pulled out of god knows where.

“Don’t be ridiculous, they are all the same.”

“No they aren’t, everyone knows the blue ones are better. Please?”

“Kara, you’ve had almost the entire bag. I’ve had like three. I’m eating the last one.”

“But…” 

Kara started to pout and Lena almost gave in but she held strong. Honestly it wasn’t that big of a deal but she had just gotten out of a not so great meeting and watching Kara whine and pout was greatly improving her day.

Lena hummed then looked at the blue candy in her hand then back to Kara and in the blink of an eye, she popped it into her mouth.

“Nooooo.”

With a quick couple of pats, Lena brushed off her skirt and stood up, ready to get back to work. 

Before she got too far, she heard Kara grumble about how unfair it was again and Lena couldn’t help herself.

“If you want it that bad, you could always take it from me,” she said jokingly, holding the candy with her teeth to show Kara she hadn’t eaten it yet then turned around with a small laugh and headed to her desk.

She made it two steps before there was a rush of wind and she was being spun around.

Suddenly lips were on hers, a tongue was in her mouth, and the candy was gone.

All too soon it was over and Kara was rushing out with a blush and a giggle, pleased at herself for getting the last M&M. 

A few minutes later, James stopped by to ask about a report to find Lena still standing in the exact same spot in her office in shock.


	19. Adventures in Sweet Treats

Lena Luthor hated sweets. A nice, smooth dark chocolate was great every once in awhile but anything sweeter than that was a no go. It just wasn’t something she cared for. She had a company to run that required long work hours and she couldn’t afford to be slow and unenergetic because of a sugar crash.

So it was only because of the need for a last minute gift that she had ducked into the bakery a few blocks from L-Corp that fateful day so many months ago.

It was there that she had seen Kara for the first time.

Kara the over enthusiastic baker that even now she wasn’t sure how Kara ever had anything to sell because she was always ‘taste testing’ the products.

Kara who was always so cheerful and nice.

Kara who she had developed a crush on.

Kara who was the reason she kept coming back to the bakery and buying things that she never actually ate.

At first Jess had been pleased at the random confections that started appearing on her desk but when it turned into an every other day thing, it became a problem when she found that her work suits were not fitting quite as well as they used to.

“Why do you keep going back there if you don’t even eat what you buy. Do you even know what you buy at all?”

Of course she did. Kara had had a dusting of cinnamon sugar on her nose this morning which meant whatever in the bag was also made of cinnamon sugar which is what she told Jess who was not amused.

Jess had let it drop that day but on her next day off, Jess found herself going to the bakery herself to see what kept her boss going back there.

It took all of three seconds for her to figure it out. Lena had mentioned a “Kara” a few times but Jess hadn’t given it much thought until she saw the woman for herself. She was exactly Lena’s type. Her boss had a crush.

Jess didn’t bother pushing for more information than she already had and only suggested that instead of buying random things every time, perhaps she could get a box of something for the breakroom.

So she did. Now Lena had an excuse to stop by the bakery every day.

* * *

 

“Sorry, forgive my rudeness, but I don’t think I heard you clearly. You did what now?”

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Jess. I simply bought a little shop downtown.”

“Which little shop?”

“A bakery.”

“The bakery? The one you are always going to?”

“That’s the one. The owner was going to sell it and let it be turned into a parking lot and put its employees out of work. So I bought it.”

“Of course you did.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. Sorry. I’ll just… get back to work now.”

Jess was worried about her boss, she wished she wouldn’t make such rash decisions like that but when a few days later, instead of Lena picking up the box of food for the breakroom, Kara started delivering things to the office daily, Jess decided maybe this was a good decision after all.

Lena was happier than Jess had ever seen her.

And it was honestly hilarious to watch her health food junkie boss choke down yet another of Kara’s super sweet creations because didn’t want to admit that she had only been coming to the bakery to see her.

It was a secret Lena would probably take to the grave.


	20. Adventures in Ruined Sweaters

Meet me for lunch. We can go to your favorite place, my treat, she said.

Come pick me up and I promise I won’t be late this time. We can go right away, she said.

Alex wasn’t even sure why she listened to anything Kara said anymore because of course she got to Catco a good thirty minutes ago and of course, she was still waiting for Kara to finish up everything she was doing so they could get lunch.

She liked to think of herself as a patient person, she had been on many missions where she had to be absolutely still for hours at a time and she could do that with ease.

She could not, however, find it in her to sit and wait patiently for her sister so a few minutes in, when it became clear that Kara wasn’t going to be done anytime soon, she called James.

A few minutes and a little persuasion later, James came down to the lobby where Alex was waiting and had the front desk issue her a visitor badge so she could come upstairs.

The deal was originally for her to wait in his office but Alex quickly decided she didn’t want to do that and ended up following him around, much to his displeasure.

He didn’t mind Alex at all, they got along fine, but she was studying everything he did out of boredom and it was unnerving for the man.

“Okay, I need to take this up to Lena’s office for approval then I have to go to a meeting that you can not join. It’s confidential stuff. Promise me you will wait in my office until Kara gets done? I can’t really have you wondering around the building on your own.”

“Promise,” She said without an ounce of honesty but he didn’t seem to catch it so they continued on their journey up to Lena’s office.

Once they arrived, James knocked on the open door before walking all the way in and Lena, who had been standing beside her desk shuffling through papers, turned to look at them and then raised an eyebrow at Alex.

“Uh, you know Agent Danvers, right? She’s just waiting for Kara to be done. Anyway, I need you to approve this.” He handed the folder he had been carrying over to her and many things happened at once.

As Lena’s hand touched the folder, the sound of a helicopter nearby that no one was really paying attention to before now got deafeningly loud and close.

Then suddenly the door to her newly installed balcony exploded inwards and bunch of people in completely black clothes spilled in, immediately targeting Lena.

Lena dove towards her desk while Alex and James both stepped forward so they were more between Lena and the intruders and the fight was on.

James’ fists were flying and Alex flipped one guy over her shoulder into two other guys, knocking them down. Another leaped over the pile of guys and was headed straight for Alex but before he could reach her a shot rang out and he crumpled to the ground.

“Oh so you made me check my guns at the lobby but she can keep one in her desk?” Alex complained when she realized the shot came from Lena.

“Not the time, Alex.” James grumbled, picking up one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk to swing at the guys in black.

While they were fighting, Lena turned and trained her gun on the helicopter that was still hovering outside her balcony just in time to catch a glimpse of yet another person still in the helicopter pointing their gun at her.

She didn’t have time to react but the thought that she really should have installed bullet proof glass in her office passed through her mind as the shooter’s finger tightened on the trigger.

Thankfully there was a whoosh from the office door, the guys in black went flying into the walls of her office, and the bullet intended for her made a thud and then a clink as it dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Kara was standing in front of her with a new hole in her pretty blue sweater.

“You idiot,” Alex hissed at her sister before kicking one of the guys who were advancing on them again in the face.

“I couldn’t just let her get shot!” Kara used her heat vision to try and hit the helicopter but it moved just in time.

“You could have at least changed first!” Alex yelled back.

“There wasn’t time!”

“If it makes it any better, I already knew!” Lena shouted as loud as she could over the sound of the helicopter getting close to the building again.

She got a heavy groan from Alex and a “what? How did you know?” from Kara.

“You told me you flew on a bus!”

“You did not.” Alex threw a guy so hard into the wall she was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get back up anytime soon then threw a look of disbelief at her sister.

“I- Okay, yeah I did.” Kara admitted while knocking another guy out. Slowly, they were getting their numbers down with James steadily punching his way through them too.

The helicopter was lined back up with the balcony so Kara moved in between Lena and what was left of the windows again.

“I’m really sorry though. I’ve been thinking about telling you but I didn’t want anything to change between us but I really should have told you. I was just scared but I am really, really sorry and-”

Two shooters appeared from the helicopter and they were peppering Kara with bullets who was too far into her apologetic rant to notice so Lena had to cut her off.

“It’s okay, really. But perhaps now isn’t really the best time to be talking about this?” Lena gestured frantically behind Kara were the shooters were still trying their best to shoot down Kara.

The back of her sweater was in shreds now.

“Oh right, yeah. Let me take care of that, then we will talk, okay?”

Lena nodded and in a few seconds, Kara had gathered up all the guys, shoved them back into the helicopter and then taken the helicopter to the roof after ripping out its engine so it couldn’t fly anymore.

Then she ducked back inside where Alex was waiting for her with her hands on her hips.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do with those guys? They saw you, supposedly a normal human, take over a hundred bullets without a scratch. J’onn is going to have to wipe their memories and he is not going to be happy about it.

Kara gave a nervous little chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry?”

“Oh you will be,” Alex grumbled as she walked out of the office to call the DEO to send a team to remove the group of criminals from the roof.

It was a couple hours later after she finished writing her report of what happened and dealing with all the trouble that Kara being reckless had caused, she realized that she never did even get lunch after all that.

* * *

 

The next day, Kara came home from work, intending on reheating some left over pizza and watching Netflix only to find that all her containers of food in the fridge had been replaced with Kale.

In the middle of the fridge was a note.

_Dear Sister,_  
There is one piece of your absolute favorite Kale for every piece of paperwork I had to fill out after your stunt at Catco yesterday. I hope you enjoy your devil’s lettuce and maybe it will make you think before you rush into save the day without your suit.  
Love, Alex

Kara stuck her tongue out in disgust before picking up her phone and dialing her sister’s number.

“So since we never got lunch yesterday and someone got rid of the leftovers I was going to eat tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda similar to the other one I did where Alex visits Catco but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to do it anyway.
> 
> Wow, you guys really want to see more of the bakery one, don't you? We only have five more days of these so I'm not sure if I'll be doing any continuations of ones before those five days are up but at the end, I'll go back through all your wonderful comments and see which ones people really want to see more of and see if I can't rework them into longer or chaptered stories after the holidays so be sure and let me know which ones you want to see more of.


	21. Adventures in The Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled across an AU Prompt on tumblr this morning about a witch needing an ingredient from a vampire and then this happened.

It had been nearly ten years since her pod had crashed into earth and while Kara had done her best to blend in and learn earth customs, she still felt she did not understand humans at all.

They were just so odd and didn’t make any sense.

Supernatural beings lived among them and they were generally fine with it. Of course, there was some segregation happening still- there were special schools and colleges and places of businesses for the supernatural. But every day, there were people working in the government to help make the world a better place for everyone.

Vampires, werewolves, witches, you name it and most people just shrugged because it was an everyday thing.

But god forbid you mention aliens.

Vampires have their own clubs where humans go to get bit for fun but you mention the mere idea of there being other life forms out in the universe and humans lose their minds.

It just didn’t make any sense. But then again, some humans still readily accept supernatural people more than darker skinned humans so clearly the human race was not something that could really be understood no matter how hard Kara tried.

Which is why Kara was currently enrolled into a supernatural college as a vampire. 

It was easy enough to fake, easier than trying to pretend to be a human, her powers were pretty similar to that of a vampires with the exception of her heat vision, freeze breath, and flying.

Luckily these days, special sunscreen had been invented so vampires didn’t have to fear the sun and a start up company had recently released a vegan blood alternative so she just kept a few things like that around her dorm room to make it seem like she needed them and she was good to go.

Plus, everyone had their secrets around campus so you just generally didn’t go asking what a person was or what they could do. 

Unless you were Lena Luthor, apparently.

The Luthor’s were well known for being the most powerful magical family. 

They were also well known for being hard to get along with and there were rumors of people disappearing that the Luthors didn’t like and they hated the idea of aliens more than most so Kara had been forced to promise that she would not approach any of them ever, no matter what. 

Her first year of college it had been fine, there had been no Luthors around except for the occasional board meeting where they handed over more money to the college to fund some new building or whatnot in their name.

Her second year had been a little bit more difficult when Lena Luthor showed up as a freshman and Kara found it hard to not stare at the amazingly beautiful woman but Alex had put a stop to that immediately. Kara may technically be a little bit stronger than Alex but Alex definitely had the whole creepy vampire intimidation thing down so Kara generally listened to her older sister when she was serious.

Now though, she was a few months into her third year without Alex by her side since she had graduated and suddenly Lena Luthor had cornered her in the courtyard.

Kara found herself wondering if it was technically still breaking the no interacting with a Luthor rule if she wasn’t the one to initiate it? Somehow she doubted Alex would care much for the technicalities.

“You’re a vampire right? Kara Danvers?”

“T-That’s me.” Kara hated that she had trouble getting that out but Lena really was even more breathtaking up close. It must be some kind of witch thing, no one could really be that amazing, could they?

“Relax. You look like I’m about to bite your head off or something. I just have a deal for you.”

Lena wasn’t the one Kara was worried about biting her head off but she figured that wasn’t something Lena really needed to know. She was hesitantly curious about this deal though.

“What kind of deal?”

“It’s simple, really. I just need a vial of your vampire venom for a potion for my class. I will pay you for your trouble, of course.”

And that’s how Kara found herself showing up at Alex’s new apartment and convincing her sister she needed her venom for a project and not just because she couldn’t say no to a pretty face.

It wouldn’t be the last time that pretty face got her in trouble either but becoming friends with Lena was worth it.


	22. Adventures in Bed Sharing

Despite being in bed, surrounded by the softest sheets and pillows, Lena could not fall asleep. 

There had been another attack on her life that morning and everyone had been edge since then since it was clear the attackers were not working alone. 

Kara had been glued to her side all day at work, which she honestly didn’t mind, and there were DEO agents all around her apartment building to keep her safe now that she was home.

She knew that even with all the agents around and in the building that even more were watching the security cameras all around, watching for anything suspicious so she wasn’t really worried about being attacked in her sleep.

What she was worried about was that ever since she had gotten home, just a few minutes after parting from Kara at work, she could see just a bit of a red cape peeking over the edge of the awning that extended above her balcony.

That was hours ago and that cape was still there even though it had shifted a few times, clearly Supergirl was planning to stay there all night.

It was sweet, but surely even aliens needed sleep and she knew Kara wouldn’t call into work tomorrow no matter how tired she was.

Eventually, Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

She knew that Kara could hear her coming because the edge of the cape was completely still and she must have thought Lena didn’t know she was there because when Lena reached up on her tiptoes and gave the cape a good yank, Kara yelped and three agents in the building across the street turned to look at her but Kara waved them off then floated down so that she was balancing on the balcony railing.

“Ms. Luthor! Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I could say the same to you, don’t you think?”

“Uh well, you know what they say, ‘crime never sleeps’ and all that.”

“And neither does Supergirl, apparently.”

“I do. I just wouldn’t be able to knowing that someone is after you. Besides, I can always sleep during the day while you have your friends to keep you safe.”

“Should I take this as your official statement that you are taking a sick day tomorrow then or are you just going to sleep at your desk until Snapper yells at you?” she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Kara’s foot slipped from the railing and she nearly fell off before righting herself and looking at Lena in shock.

“I-I don’t. I don’t know what you are talking about Ms. Luthor.”

Kara tried to keep herself from shifting around nervously but Lena was just staring blankly at her and it was making her more nervous than any alien she had ever faced.

Finally Lena sighed and decided to let it go. “Nevermind, but surely the Girl of Steel must have some kind of day job or something to do during the day so instead of sitting on my awning all night, please go get some sleep. I’ll be fine.”

“No can do, it takes me one point four seconds to get back here from my apartment at my fastest speed, what if that is just a little too late to save you? I couldn’t forgive myself so I am staying here.”

“Will you at least come in then? Sleep on the couch or something.”

Lena could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush on Kara’s face at that but then Kara was shaking her head. “There’s agents in the lobby of the building and in the hallway to your apartment so it’s more likely for someone to try something from your windows or balcony. Your living room is on the other side of the apartment so I wouldn’t be between you and the balcony anymore. I may not be able to react in time. It’s okay, really, I’ll be fine. Please get some sleep, I’m afraid you are probably going to have a long day ahead of you.”

But Lena was nothing if not stubborn, she wasn’t going to let this go. 

“I like to sleep on the left side of the bed.”

That caused Kara to pause with a questioning look on her face, “okay?”

“So the right side of the bed would be between me and the balcony.”

It took Kara just a second longer than it should then her face definitely turned red this time as she tried unsuccessfully to sputter out a response to that but Lena had said what she wanted to so she slipped back inside the apartment, purposely leaving the balcony door open, and climbed back into the left side of the bed with her back to Kara.

She wasn’t sure if Kara would actually take the bait but at least she tried. When Kara was too tired to work tomorrow, she would have no one but herself to blame.

Lena didn’t know how long it had been but she was almost asleep when she heard the sound of the balcony door sliding shut.

So Kara would rather stay out in the cold- even though she knew it didn’t really affect her- than share the same bed with her. It was disappointing but she tried to hope it was just that Kara was really dedicated to keeping Supergirl a secret, and not that she found the idea of sharing a bed with her horrible.

With a slight sting behind her eyes, Lena shifted and buried her face further into her pillow, hoping to just go to sleep and deal with all of this in the morning when she heard a swoosh and two thuds, like boots dropping to the floor.

“...Are you sure this is okay?” Came a soft voice.

When Lena replied that she was, the covers on the other side of the bed were gently lifted and a warm body slid into the bed next to her.

The warmth easily lulled Lena right to sleep.

The next morning, Lena woke up a little before her alarm like she normally did to find Kara tightly wrapped around her. It wasn’t uncomfortable but she wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere any time soon.

Which was just fine with her. 

Using her one free arm, she stretched and reached her phone and silenced the alarm that was just about to ring. After a quick text to Eve to let her know that she was going to be coming in until later today, she tossed her phone back onto the nightstand and snuggled fully down into Kara’s arms.

Maybe having a crazy mother who sent goons out to attack her wasn’t so bad after all. 

In fact, maybe it should happen more often so she would have more excuses to spend the night in Kara’s arms.


	23. Adventures in Food Fights

Lena stood in the middle of Kara’s destroyed apartment, taking in the overturned table and the food splattered against every surface. 

It had been chaos and it all seemed to start after Alex had had just a little bit too much of the expensive, and most importantly, strong stuff that Lena had brought.

Kara had been doing her best to make sure she talked to everyone that came for Christmas but ever since she had seen Lena and James talking, she’d been practically glued to Lena’s side. 

Not that Lena was complaining, of course. Sam had teased her in a rare moment when Kara had to leave her side to do something in the kitchen that maybe Kara was jealous but she knew that was probably too good to be true.

She definitely wasn’t the only one who had noticed Kara acting oddly though. While they were eating, Alex had been repeatedly trying to get Kara’s attention but Kara was too busy talking to Lena to notice so Alex made a decision that started everything. 

A singular pea was launched from her spoon and pinged off of Kara’s head.

“Hey! What, Alex?”

Alex finally got to tell her what she wanted to tell her and was content for a few minutes but Kara’s attention eventually drifted back to Lena.

This time when Alex wanted her attention, she went straight for a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Alex liked to think of herself as a good markswoman and could aim any weapon, including a spoon, with accuracy but Ruby was next to her animatedly telling everyone a story about school and ended up bumping into Alex just as she was firing so instead of hitting Kara, it went to the right and landed right on Winn’s nose.

“Oh my god, if I wasn’t so sure that you would murder me with your pinky, you would so pay for that.”

Without thinking about it, Alex replied, “I wouldn’t kill you. It’s Christmas.” 

“Well then,” Winn readied a spoonful of his own mashed potatoes and Alex realized her mistake and her eyes went wide.

“Wait no, I didn’t mean that-” 

Plop.

The potatoes slid off her chin and onto her lap and that was the cue to the chaos. Alex immediately retaliated and then Ruby jumped in to help Alex despite Sam’s frantic protests.

Not missing a chance to get back at her sister, Kara flung some peas in Alex’s direction and Ruby fired back but instead of hitting Kara, gravy covered mashed potatoes landed on Lena’s, no doubt, expensive dress.

An indescribable panicked noise came out of Sam who was surely thinking she was going to get, at the very least, fired from her new, very well paying, job because of her child and then everyone stilled, waiting to see what would happen.

Lena stood up from the table and used her hand to scoop up the sizeable amount of potatoes on her dress and considered it for a moment.

Then she tossed it right at a shocked Sam, much to Kara’s delight.

Then there was no stopping it. 

James had tried to stay out of it but Winn drug him into the fray with him and Sam was recruited into Ruby and Alex’s team, leaving Lena and Kara on their own.

Food was flying everywhere and no one noticed J’onn move away from the table with a sigh at his earth children and lead his father into the kitchen where he introduced him to the wonders of earth desserts while chaos reigned in the dining area.

In the end, there were no clear winners in the food war but Kara’s apartment was definitely the loser in this situation. 

In true Alex fashion, she tried to sneak out before she was forced to help clean but Kara caught her before she even reached the door.

“Oh no, no way. You started this, you are helping clean.”

Kara shoved a broom into her sister’s hand then walked back to get more cleaning supplies while Alex muttered, knowing that Kara would still hear it, “only because you wouldn’t stop making heart eyes at Lena for five seconds. ‘Not gay’ my ass.”

Kara’s face turned bright red but luckily the rest of her friends were too busy cleaning to ask why.

Staying up until midnight cleaning food off of Kara’s carpet and walls while wearing some borrowed clothes because her dress was absolutely ruined and sticky to move in was not exactly how Lena imagined her Christmas going but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was even better when everyone started filtering out, the cleaning wasn’t done but the weather was getting unpleasant outside so they wanted to get home before it got worse, and eventually it was only Kara, Alex, and Lena left.

Kara was refusing to let Alex leave until everything was clean and Lena just couldn’t leave Kara with this mess so they ended up staying late until finally the last pea was scrapped off the wall. 

By the time the apartment was back in order, National City was well into their first snowstorm of the year and Lena couldn’t possibly make the journey home so she had no choice but to stay the night.

And since Alex had given up and passed out on the couch an hour ago, Lena had no choice but to share Kara’s bed with her.

Best.

Christmas.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Christmas is in two days? WHERE DID THE TIME GO. I can't believe I've already done 23 of these.


	24. Adventures in Small Celebrations

Kara sighed again for probably the tenth time in the last half hour and despite how much Lena absolutely adored her friend, she was nearly ready to strangle her.

“Kara, please. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Much like the other times Lena had tried to get an answer out of Kara, Kara just shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Lena let out a sigh of her own and went back to her work but when Kara sighed again ten minutes later, clearly not getting any work done on the article she was supposed to be revising, Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

A quick flick of her wrist had her own laptop saving her work and shutting down then she moved over to where Kara was sitting on the couch and quickly snatch the tablet Kara was using out of her hands.

“Hey!”

“No, you are going to tell me what’s bothering you because clearly something is.”

“Its... not that big of a deal, really.”

“Kara,” Lena put the tablet aside and took Kara’s hands in hers. “You’ve been sulking all day so whatever it is, it must be important to you. Please tell me?”

“Its stupid…”

“Please?”

Kara couldn’t find it in her to refuse when Lena was looking at her so softly like that.

“It’s just… It’s Christmas tomorrow but we can’t do anything because everyone is sick with the flu and don’t feel like celebrating. The only ones who aren’t sick are J’onn and his dad but they have things of their own to do and you but you have to go out of town for some kind of conference. It just doesn’t feel like Christmas.”

“Surely not everyone is sick?”

“Every. One. They all got it one after another, Alex was finally getting a little bit better but even she doesn’t feel like getting out of bed yet. Even Sam and Ruby have it now too, it’s horrible this year.”

Lena’s mind was already racing, an idea forming in her head.

“Well, unless you need to stay here to help take care of your sister or something, why not come with me? At least you won’t have to spend Christmas alone.”

Kara perked up at that. “Really? Are you sure?”

“I am but we need to be on the plane in just a few hours so why don’t you go pack?”

* * *

 

It took a lot of doing, a lot of phone calls, and lot of generous tips, but Lena was happy with herself for what she had managed.

It wouldn’t be quite the same, and she didn’t really care for Christmas that much herself, but it clearly meant a lot to Kara so she did what she could.

“Thank you again, for letting me come with you. It was really nice of you,” Kara mentioned as they were taking the elevator up to their hotel room.

“You’re very welcome. Are you sure Alex will live without you? I know you said something before about staying with her until she felt better.”

“Yeah, I was but she's okay. I was just trying to help but I think she’s happy I’ll be out of her hair for a while.”

They finally reached their assigned room and Lena swiped her keycard to enter, hoping everything had been done that she wanted.

The door swung open and Kara’s gasp let her know that it had.

A rather large Christmas tree sat in the middle of the hotel suite with boxes upon boxes of lights and decorations sitting next to it, just waiting to be used.

“I know it’s not really the same but maybe we can have our own little Christmas here?”

Kara immediately scooped Lena up into an almost painful hug then rushed over to the decorations to decide what should go up first while Lena shook her head lightly at her friend and took her suitcase into her room to hang up her clothes before they got too wrinkled.

She had a feeling this was going to be the most enjoyable business trip she had ever been on.

Maybe even better if the hotel staff had remembered to include plenty of mistletoe in the boxes of decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flu is horrible here this year, omg. Four out of five people in my house have it and as the only survivor so far I'm hiding in my room with vitamins and disinfectant hoping I don't catch it too. 
> 
> So that's how this one came to be. Only one more to go!


	25. Adventures in Super Santa

“Kara, no.”

“Kara, yes,” Kara replied as she tugged her boots into place.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“How are you even going to do this? Are you going to rob a toy store?” Alex tried and Kara just looked at her impatiently, ready to get going.

“No, of course not. Lena bought them.”

“Lena...bought...them? Like, all of them? How much did that even- wait, you mean Lena is in on this too?”

“Yup. Can I go now?”

“Fine. But tell Lena that I’m going to have to have a talk with her about enabling your crazy impulse decisions.”

* * *

 

Christmas morning, every news station in National City was airing the same story.

“Super Santa or Santa Girl? National City’s Local Hero Delivers Toys to Every Child in the City.”

Lena gets a high quality poster size print of Kara in her Supergirl suit with a santa hat and white fuzzy Christmas trim around her cape framed and hung in her Catco office so that she can look at it and have a reminder of the good that they have done and the good they will do.

Alex teases her about it for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are done, can you believe it? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride and hopefully we can do this again next year. In the meantime though, don't forget to tell me which ones you'd like to see more of if you haven't already. 
> 
> You can find me on hallow777.tumblr.com
> 
> (Also if anyone wants to draw santa Supergirl for me I would love you forever.)


End file.
